Exhale
by Dreamcatcher1987
Summary: Mira, part of a prophecy to destroy all vampires and werewolves. She forms a pact with a novice vampire to find an item that will give her freedom; but when it's taken she asks for help in the form of two leaders. A sexy wolf and a cunning vampire. When things become deadly, it leaves her broken; but there is one wolf that will change everything for her, despite her past.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Well I'm writing again. I'm trying my hand at a supernatural based story this time. I always want to give myself a challenge. I really hope this story is a success like my previous ones. The band Amaranthe was my main inspiration for the creation of this idea and the song 'What Are You Waiting For?' by Nickelback also contributed. Enjoy the first chapter!**

Chapter 1: The Amulet

**Cairo, Egypt**

She stood with a torch in hand walking down a narrow path within a tomb that belonged to some young pharaoh. Her ears perked at every sound that surrounded her. She honestly didn't even know if what she was looking for would be in the abandoned pyramid. The sound of footsteps approaching left her feeling guarded and prepared to attack.

"Mira?" A soft British accented woman's voice asked.

She turned her hand so the torch was shining behind her. Out of the shadows stepped out a young woman with long ebony hair and dark brown eyes with a hint of red in them. Mira could see the hunger forming within her struggling vampire partner. It had been hours since they started this walk into the pyramid looking for an artifact that would keep her from becoming the very weapon the witches explained she would one day become.

"Paige, I told you to wait at the campsite."

"I know; but I couldn't sit still. I'm starving."

"Look, I can only suppress your hunger for so long before you actually will need to feed."

"I know. Just for a little longer. I don't want you to do this alone."

Mira appreciated Paige's loyalty; but it was only because she didn't want her species to be wiped out by her if the part of her genetic makeup was activated. Paige cocked her head to side as if she could hear Mira's thoughts. She turned back around and continued on down the narrow path. The sound of their footsteps was the only thing making noise.

As they stepped out of the long hallway, they found themselves in a large room filled with gold relics and priceless artifacts from ancient times. Mira started her extensive search for the very thing that would give her freedom from being controlled by the witches. She had absolutely no desire to eliminate the vampires or the werewolves. They were a natural part of reality and she felt that the witches were delusional to think that they would be the only ones left standing.

"Anything yet?" Paige asked.

"No...nothing yet." She replied slightly disappointed.

Her fingers brushed across the fragments of a time when the world was so very different. It wasn't until she accidentally dipped her fingers into oil that she realized that she could give more light to the chamber. Mira lowered the torch in her hand to the oil. In seconds, it caught ablaze and the whole room was lit. Her hazel eyes shifted across the space. There was only one things she wanted.

Paige carefully looked around, trying to spot the symbol of the witch coven; but her vision was becoming blurry. The need to feed was becoming harder and harder to suppress even with Mira's help. Under normal circumstances, she just would have asked her for some blood; but as she found out, Mira's blood was poison to vampires. No one could feed off her without dying in the process. It was the curse of being the purifier.

"It's not here!" Mira screamed tossing a chest across the room, shattering it to pieces.

"It has to be here." Paige replied dropping to a knee.

"Paige!"

Mira rushed to her fallen partner and saw the bloodshot coloration in her eyes. She reached out to touch her ice cold face. Tossing her bag to the ground, she dug out the last bag of donated blood they had left. "Paige, look at me! I'm not going to let you starve and desiccate in this place. Drink!" She yelled holding the open bag to her lips.

"How touching! You actually care for the abominations of the world now." A voice interrupted with a series of claps of the hands.

Paige held the bag on her own; but couldn't move her limbs to stand up. Mira stood up, shielding her friend from the familiar presence of her formal mentor. The sight of her brought back far too many memories than she would like to admit hurt. "Are you following me now, Ingrid?" Mira asked narrowing her eyes in a glare.

"Well you are so hell bent on ruining everything we've been working towards. So someone has to stop you and make you understand."

"Understand what? I have no intention of helping you eliminate the vampires or the werewolves."

"My dear...you don't have a choice. It's in your blood. In fact, your blood is poison to both species."

Mira knew that she was telling the truth; but it still didn't change her mind on what she thought was right. Just because she was born to be something, doesn't mean that's what she had to be. It didn't seem right to destroy an entire species based on what people say. "That's where you are wrong. I do have a choice. I choose to protect them from the likes of you."

Paige shifted and could finally move her limbs. Ingrid held her hand out, sending surges of power directly into her body. Mira could hear her screams and swiftly turned towards her. Blood rolled down both nostrils, covering her lips in the crimson fluid. "Make it stop..." Paige cried clear tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

"Incendia (fire)" Mira whispered.

Flames scattered around Ingrid, breaking her concentration on Paige. The older witch took a step back, staring at her pupil through the opening through the wall of fire. Her eyes burned with an intense desire to protect the novice vampire from harm. Unfortunately, the girl really had no idea just how powerful she could potentially become if she'd stop worrying about the abominations of society.

Ingrid waved a hand to expel the wall of flames. Mira narrowed her gaze even further when she noticed what was in the woman's hand. The amulet that she had been searching for was dangling from her wrist. The red stone flashed with light, responding to her life-force. "I'll ask one time. Give me the amulet, please." Mira pleaded.

"I can't do that. I need to destroy it before you become a danger to yourself and risk ending our family line." Ingrid replied with a sly smile before turning her back on her.

"Ingrid!" She screamed.

Paige slowly got to her feet just in time to see the older woman vanish without a trace. A shattered Mira crumpled to her knees on the soft sand beneath them. She felt guilty for being the burden and not allowing her to do what she needed to do alone. Because of her, the amulet was in the witches hands. "Mira...I'm...I'm so sorry."

"This isn't your fault. It's mine for not realizing it sooner. She had it the whole time. She's been feeding off it's energy. Making herself stronger."

"There is some good news though. She can't destroy that amulet until your birthday or it won't work like they intend."

Mira smiled slightly, remembering the prophecy. It only gave them a two month window to get the object back. It was time to go back to the states and ask for help. It was time to see the prince of vampires face to face and the pack leader of the werewolves. As much as both species didn't want to admit, she was their only hope in survival. If the witches destroy the amulet on her birthday, it would mean the end of both races indefinitely.

"Ready to go back home, Paige?" Mira asked.

"Oh yeah! Lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Thanks goes to Magikat409, ChaingangDiva, calwitch, lovethemafia, Leasha Orton, reading lover222, and ghunter182003 for becoming followers to this story. Thanks also goes to ChaingangDiva, calwitch, Leasha Orton and Seth rollins babe for the reviews. I'm quite pleased with the turnout of the first chapter and I seriously hope the story continues to keep all of your interest.**

Chapter 2: Superstition

**Washington D.C- United States**

Mira quickly changed her clothes the second she walked into her apartment. The flight home was spent in awkward silence. Paige didn't know what to say after what had happened in the tomb. Ingrid Remington was far more powerful than she first thought and it was an error on her part for not realizing that she was being followed in the first place.

Looking in the mirror at her reflection, she realized that she really didn't resemble the Remington family line at all. She had long black hair with a natural violet highlight, which showed up when she turned sixteen. Her mother always told her that it was a witch trait; but no one else had it to compare it to. Her soft hazel eyes were met with a blue ring around her pupils, another unusual trait that got her made fun of a lot in school. She never minded either trait, in fact, she actually liked them.

"Oh, grandma...don't you see that what you want is wrong..." She whispered as she splashed water on her face.

It was probably one of the hardest things she had ever had to endure, the fact that she had to turn her back on her own flesh and blood just to fight for what she believed was right. Shaking her head from the awful thoughts, she dried her hands and painted her nails a hunter green color. It matched her black lace tank top and light colored mini shorts with studded belt.

"Mira! Are you ready to go yet?" Paige yelled from outside her apartment door.

"I guess I can't put this off any longer." She whispered and made her way towards the door.

Opening the door, the perky novice vampire was standing there was a smile upon her face. Mira couldn't help but return her smile. There was so much life inside her partner and sometimes she envied it. The sound of the heels on her boots against the carpeted hallway left a hollow ring in her ears. There was so much running through her mind that a single solid cohesive thought couldn't even form.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? They still believe that you are just a superstition." Paige asked taking note of Mira's silence.

"I have to. If I don't get both species on my side, there is no hope in getting the amulet back. And I'll...I'll become the weapon that will obliterate your kind and the wolves from existence forever." She answered without even looking in her direction.

"But that's what I don't understand. How can you just become a weapon?"

"You will learn eventually..."

Mira's eyes were beginning to burn with emotion. She hated the thought of ever doing harm to anyone; but now things had really begun to change. Her family have become hostile and more violent towards the vampires and werewolves of the city; but their hatred ran deeper than that. They wanted to remove all vampires and werewolves from all over the world. Erase them from existence.

As a child, she was brought up to fear them; but as it turned out...it was her own family that she needed to fear above all others. Her family that was so greedy for more power that it blinded them to the real priorities in life. She could remember the day she learned of her purpose in life. The feeling of betrayal devoured her entire being. It wasn't until a year later that she finally turned her back on the whole coven.

"Mira, we are here..." Paige announced.

"Let's get this underway..."

Paige led her friend up the stairs to the front gate. Her fingertip pushed a large white button. Within a few seconds, a loud click sounded and the gate opened. It granted them access to the mansion beyond the long walk way. She could tell that Mira was nervous. She could almost taste it in the air around them.

"Welcome back, Paige." A young male greeted as he stood guard at the front door.

"Thanks, Zack..."

"Who is your guest?"

Her eyes instantly moved over towards Mira. She was looking for some help in explaining what she was doing there. The blue eyes narrowed slightly. She was annoyed by the ever growing questions. She just wanted to get in and talk to the prince. "My name is Mira and I'm here to see the prince." She replied.

"Do you have an appointment with him?" Zack asked inquisitively.

"Not exactly; but this is extremely important. Your survival depends on it."

The guard simply laughed at the statement. Mira snorted in annoyance. She knew his arrogance would one day get himself killed. If he thought that he was invincible, then he was sadly mistaken. Vampires might be immortal by human standards; but they could certainly be killed. "Don't be a dick. Just let me take her to him. What this woman has to say is gravely important to us." Paige interrupted.

"Tch...fine; but he's in a foul mood. Just a FYI."

"Thank you..."

Zack pushed the entrance doors open and Paige led the way inside. Mira could see a large amount of Victorian structure within the home. She wondered if it was just a vampire thing to live in old classic places or if it was just the local ones. The musty scent was throughout the entire place and it brought back the only fond memories she had growing up.

They turned the corner and just as Paige pushed the large oak doors open, a wave of dread washed over her. Her prince was the apple of her eye so to speak. She was utterly fond of him and his beautiful looks were just a bonus that equally met with his personality.

"Paige?" His warm voice greeted.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, Seth; but I felt it was imperative for you to hear what this woman has to say." She replied kneeling before him.

Mira watched as a fairly tall man stood up from the chair he had been sitting in at the end of a long table surrounded by a half a dozen of other men. His dark eyes bore into her, reaching out to her in a slight caress. She could see that he had long black hair with some strands blonde and neatly trimmed facial hair.

"I'll be the judge of that." He replied short and coldly.

Paige flinched slightly at the comment; but held her tongue, knowing what would happen if she stepped out of line once more. The way he talked brought back a lot of not-so-good memories for Mira. That was exactly how Ingrid talked to everyone in the coven, even if they were blood related.

Seth turned away from Paige and looked directly at Mira. He could sense an urgency in her blood. He could smell the power radiating on her and he just knew that she was a witch. If there was one species he hated just as much as the werewolves, it was witches.

"Why in the hell did you bring a witch here?" He yelled at the already cowering Paige.

"I asked her to bring me here." Mira interrupting, not liking the fear on her friend's face.

"So why does a witch seek an audience with me?"

Paige finally got to her feet without trembling and stood beside another vampire in line. Mira cleared her throat so as not to let her voice squeak upon speaking to the ignorant prick before her. She knew that needed to speak clearly and accurately or the visit would be a total bust. It was her only chance to get them on her side.

"Your species as well as the werewolves is in great danger. The witches are in possession of an amulet that will turn Ingrid Remington's granddaughter into a weapon that will annihilate both species out of existence."

"That is just a legend. There is no prove of the child to have ever been born."

"You are foolish to believe that. She was indeed born and is standing right before you."

Seth's widened ever so slightly. He didn't want to believe that the woman before him was the dreaded child from the thousand year old witch prophecy that was believed to be just a superstition just to scare the vampire and the werewolves into submission. "My name is Mira Remington, born September 22, 1986."

"That's impossible. The autumn equinox changes it's date every year." Another vampire inserted.

"But this year it is the twenty-second and it would be her twenty-eighth birthday." Paige replied.

"It's absurd to think that this woman will be our downfall. I'll just kill her now and it will solve all our problems." Another yelled.

Seth yelled out his objection; but it was already too late. The young vampire used his speed and raced in towards Mira's body. She shifted slightly, feeling his presence coming. Holding her hand out towards him, she whispered a single word. "Torporis."

Her eyes sparked with a single white light just as the vampire's body fell to the ground, limp and unmoving. Paige knew that Mira had powerful magic; but paralyzing a vampire was beyond her comprehension. Her eyes looked directly into her fallen comrade's. He was searching for a way to break free; but beyond all that, he was afraid.

"Why come to us and tell us a secret like this?" Seth asked unable to hide his own fear.

"I don't wish to become this weapon. Nor do I want to make your kind or the werewolves extinct. It's not right." Mira replied.

"Paige!"

"Ye...yes sir..." She replied softly.

"I apologize for yelling at you. You were indeed right to bring her here."

Mira turned to look at Paige with a smile and a nod of her head. Despite everything, she had stuck with her without question. She couldn't ask for a better friend. Seth reached down to lift Paige up by the hand. The look on his face changed drastically from earlier in the conversation. He stared into her eyes for a moment longer than expected. It was like they were sharing a mental exchange of words.

"Can I ask you to do one more thing for me?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Stay with Mira. If the amulet is in the possession of Ingrid, then we have a lot of work to do in retrieving it. The only way were can accomplish such a feat is with the help of the wolves."

The sound of groans and protests echoed throughout the entire room; but the second Seth held his hand up, the sounds died. He didn't like the idea any more than the rest of his kind did; but it wasn't about them. It was about survival and sometimes when it came to protecting ones kind, you need to ask for help in enemies.

"You can count on me. I'll take her to the wolves." Paige answered with a smile.

"Be careful. They trust no one and remember one bite will kill you."

"No one will be killing anyone as long as I'm in control of myself." Mira stated.

Seth leaned in a placed his lips on top of Paige's forehead. The tender moment was enough for Mira to know what she was doing was the right thing. She snapped her fingers and lifted the paralysis on the vampire soldier lying on the floor. He stood up with a snarl, his fangs dripping with saliva. A sly smile formed on her lips before turning away, heading for the exit.

The vampires just watched as their only savior walked out of room. It contradicted their thoughts of the reality that she could easily become their enemy if one mistake was made. Paige made a mental vow that the mission would be a total success. She refused to believe that she'd have to one day kill the only person she ever considered a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Thanks goes to calwitch, purelyfictionalstories, and ChaingangDiva for the reviews. Thanks also goes to purelyfictionalstories and BloodieReader for becoming followers of this story. I appreciate all of you for taking to time to read this. Writing supernatural stuff is somewhat of a challenge for me. There is name Latin in this chapter and the translations will be at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 3: Revelation

Paige continued to watch Mira walk away until she could no longer see her. Seth nudged his cheek up against hers, trying to get her attention. She shifted and eyed him directly. Out of all the vampires she surrounded herself with, he was by far the one she relied on the most. After she was turned two years prior, he had been the one to help her through the roughest of adjustments.

The fact that she could no longer walk in the sunlight bothered her the most. The blood lust was by far worse than she ever expected it to be. Just knowing how much pain you endure, it might have changed her mind in wanting to complete the transition. It was her choice and she made it because of him.

"Be very careful, please. I don't want to see anything happen to you." Seth whispered in her ear as his lips were place delicately against her temple.

"I'll be fine. Mira won't let anything happen to me." She replied.

"You trust her don't you?"

"Yes. She...she saved my life in the tomb. Ingrid could have easily killed me."

Seth understood her wanting to do everything she could to help. Since, in fact, she owed Mira her life; but he definitely didn't trust the wolves. Not when it came to her. He never expected when he put the order out to recruit new members into the fray that she'd be his one weakness. The decision to help Mira came from that fact alone. He'd do anything for her, even die.

"Sir, we need to discuss what our next move will be." A vampire asked stepping out of line.

"I suppose you are right. Okay, gather everyone in the conference room in twenty minutes."

"Yes, sir."

Paige smiled and took a step back away from the man that had captured her heart. His hold on her hand only tightened. In one swift movement, he had pulled her body up against his. Breathing in her intoxicating scent. She gently lay her hands on his firm chest, her eyes fluttering as he moved in closer to her lips.

The second their lips united, a burst of metaphorical fire engulfed them both. The desire washed over, trapping them in the moment that seemed like an eternity of happiness. His hand held the back of her head, moving his thumb across the sensitive skin on her neck. "Seth..." She whispered between kisses.

"Paige..." He whispered back in a lust coated voice that sent a shiver of pleasure straight down her spine.

The separation broke both of their hearts. They had been wanting to kiss each other for so long and now that they had, it put Paige in a confused state. He was a prince, royalty with responsibilities to his people. She'd never forgive herself if he got hurt because he was protecting her. Their people needed a leader and he was the perfect fit.

"Go help Mira. By the way things sound, our peaceful lives are about to get chaotic."

Paige nodded her head and started walking away from him. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she closed the door behind her. Mira tall frame was standing in front of her with a sympathetic expression across her features. She reached out to touch her saddened friend's shoulder. Flashes of everything that transpired between her friend and Seth replayed inside her head.

"Paige, my advice to you is to stay strong. Keep fighting for what you want and from what I can see...he wants the same thing."

"I see you dug inside my head again without permission." She snapped.

Her ice cold tone of voice hurt Mira. She thought they were closer than that after spending a month in Egypt looking for the amulet. Maybe she was wrong to trust a vampire to help her. Maybe they really were nothing more than heartless beasts. "I'm sorry...I...I was just trying to help." She stated and started to walk away from Paige.

"I'm sorry; but it's complicated, Mira. Seth is royalty and I'm just..."

"Just what?"

"A low ranking soldier..."

Mira turned back around and looked at her friend whose heart was torn into two places. It reminded her so much of her own past. A past that was about to come crashing down on her lap the second she walked into the wolves territory. "He doesn't care about that does he? If he did, then he wouldn't have just kissed you."

"The survival of our people is what matters right now. I'll worry about the what if's later. We need to go now."

"Okay; but you don't need to come with me if you don't want to."

"Those are my orders and I'm going to obey them."

Paige continued walking on down the long hallway towards the large front door that lead outside. Mira could only let out a small sigh. If there was one quality that annoyed her, it was the fact that Paige could be so bull headed. Too much for her own good; but when they approached the door Paige stopped dead in tracks. "Damnit, it's daylight." She cursed.

"Don't be such a pessimist." Mira replied rolling her eyes teasingly.

"You do realize that I can't step foot outside that door or I'll burn up quicker than a dried out Christmas tree."

Zach laughed at her analogy; but quickly closed his mouth when he got the death glare from both women. Mira took a step closer to Paige. She reached out and took her hand into her own, holding it gently with her palm upright. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then stay calm and don't move."

Mira dug deep into her magics. She had never granted a vampire immunity to sunlight and honestly didn't know how much power it would take to make it happen. A small breeze swirled around their feet alerting Zach to large amounts of magic in the works. He had a keen sense to all magic in the world including elemental magic.

"Elementa spiritus invoco

Da mihi obvius ad creaturam immune esta

a radiis solis."

A small white orb of light appeared in between their covered hands. Mira pushed the energy directly into Paige's body. The jolt of power knocked her completely off her feet and into the nearby wall. Zach was instantly at her side making sure that she wasn't harmed in any way. He knew that if she had been Seth would rip out his heart, literally. "Are you okay?" He asked helping her to a vertical base.

"I'm fine. Mira?" She called.

"I'm fine. Did it work?"

Paige looked at her hands and saw a Celtic like band tattooed around her index finger. That was definitely something that wasn't there before. She took baby steps towards the front door. Reaching her hand out, her fingers curled around the handle and pulled. The sunlight inched its way inside the home, showering Paige in it's warm rays.

"Oh my god..." Zach commented breathlessly.

"It worked. I can't believe I can be in the sun again." Paige stated running outside completely.

Mira smiled. She was happy that she was able to give something back to her. It was mediocre compared to what the woman had given her. She had given her hope that someday she would be free of the coven and hope that she could stop the prophecy from happening. Now if only she could help the wolves the same way.

Paige twirled in the courtyard, her long black hair flowing around her elegantly. There was no doubt in her mind that she'd make the perfect princess, accompanying Seth in all things political. "You have no idea what you have given me. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Paige stated wrapping her arms around Mira.

"I told you that I'd do anything to help you. I have given you a significant advantage in the rankings; but it was mostly because I didn't want to go alone."

"You didn't seem like you want me to go with you."

"I lied. I just didn't want to tell you that I had history with one of them. And let's just say it didn't end well because of my family. They tore us apart and I'm not taking figuratively."

Paige looked into the sorrowful hazel eyes. She could see that there was more to the story than she was telling. Curiosity was starting to get the better of her; but respected her privacy. Mira sat down on the concrete edge of the fountain. The thought of going back was weighing heavy on her heart. She was going to see him again and most likely with someone else. That fact alone made her want to destroy the coven in its entirety.

"The then pack leaders had four kids. Two girls and two boys. The girls would never inherit the pack, they would be wed off to other packs around the world; but the eldest son would get the privilege while the youngest would be second in command."

"Who did you fall for?"

"The youngest. Which would have been fine, except for the fact that I was a Remington witch. No one in the coven knew of what I'd become until I got older. Then it was time to prep me to become a killer. I didn't want any part of it. I just wanted to be with him and have a normal life. That just wasn't in the cards for me."

Mira felt the warm tears roll down her cheeks. She needed to get all of it off her chest if intended to succeed with her plan. Paige placed her hand on top of hers, allowing her to see the band around her index finger. It was a reminder of who she really was, not who she was supposed to be according to some prophecy made by ancient morons.

"My mother stormed the pack, killing several wolves right in front of my eyes just to retrieve me. After that, his brother banished me and forbade the love of life to ever see me again. That's why I didn't want to go alone. I actually can't step foot on the grounds."

"Don't worry. I won't leave you hanging. Things are different now. You are your own person with your own will. I'm sure they will see that just like Seth did."

"I seriously hope so. I'm not about to let the coven destroy anymore lives."

**End Note:**

_Translation_

**Latin**

Elementa spiritus invoco

Da mihi obvius ad creaturam immune esta

a radiis solis

**English**

I call upon the spirits of the elements

Grant me access to immune this creature

from the sun's rays


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Thanks goes to autie152, XxSayaKeikokuRyuuxX, and SBMFanatic for becoming followers to this story. Thanks also goes to Girl on Fire for the wonderful review. There is some Latin in this chapter. The translation will be at the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoy the newest installment.**

Chapter 4: Separation

Mira drove down the freeway in the middle of the city of Washington D.C. The wind from the open window blew through her long locks of hair. Spilling her guts out to Paige kept her silent. Going down memory lane was hard on her mentally. There was so much history between her and the wolves that it almost made her head spin in turmoil.

Paige stared at the Celtic band around her index finger. She still couldn't believe that she was able to walk in the sunlight. The bond that she had formed with the Remington witch was clearly unhealthy; but there was no denying the sisterly bond they shared and she didn't want to loose that for any reason.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked softly trying to end the silence that had been present for the last hour.

"I'll be fine. I've just got a lot on my mind." Mira answered as honestly as she could.

"I can imagine. I'm sorry that your family took your life away."

As much as Mira was warmed by Paige's concern for her mental well-being, there was far greater things at stake than her love life being taken away. She had to think of a way to get into the territory without being noticed. If they took one look at her, she's be turned away on the spot. Turning the steering wheel slightly to the right, dark clouds were rolling across the sky at a rapid rate. "Looks like we are going to get a storm." Paige commented.

"That's no natural storm. That's my mother being a total bitch." Mira replied.

The novice vampire chuckled at the remark; but the smile quickly faded when she saw the wrath first hand. The rain beat down against the windshield. Cars in front of her slowed down immediately, some stopped completely. Paige could barely see anything through the watery chaos. Something told her that Mira's mother was not someone to mess with; but then again neither was Mira.

"What are we going to do?" She asked as Mira stopped the car in the middle of the road next to dozens of others.

"I need to push the storm back. You need to get behind the wheel and once the rain stops, drive like hell towards the territory and wait for me."

"Mira...I don't know if that's a good idea. What if something happens to you?"

"It won't. Trust me."

Mira exited the car. The rain soaked her completely within seconds. As hard as the rain was coming down the wind was blowing just as hard. It took a lot of will-power to remain in her place. She extended her arms out, palms flat. Her eyes were closed tight as she willed her mind to clear. Words flowed off her tongue the second the warm flow of her power circulated throughout her entire body.

"Elementorum etiam protege me.

Et collidam in relati in hac tempestate.

Repellere potestatem reduxit.

Concutite it!" She chanted.

Her eyes lost their color, being replaced by a silverish tint. She could feel her mother's magic rubbing up against her own. Paige watched in awe as the storm was being pushed back by the woman that could potentially be the greatest weapon in history. "Concutite it!" She screamed again adding more power to her chant.

"Mira..." Paige whispered hoping that everything would be fine.

"GO! Paige, NOW!" Mira screamed knowing that Paige would be able to hear even over the mayhem surrounding them.

"Damnit! You better fucking survive this!"

Mira watched as the only friend she had drove away. She hoped that the wolves wouldn't kill her on the stop just by being a vampire. She prayed to who ever would listen, hoping that the man she fell in love with would be the one to see her that way she'd know that the truth would be heard. "You are quite stubborn, daughter." A voice echoed across the rain covered sky.

"Well I did get it from you. Just back down and let me on my way...please."

A flash of lightning lit up the sky followed by a loud rumble of thunder. It was clearly her answer. Her mother had no intention of allowing her to pass. She felt bad for the hundreds of people on the freeway that was caught in the family drama. Of course, they all thought it was just a nasty storm. None of them knew what was really happening around them.

A woman with long dark brown hair appeared through the hazy air. She walked gracefully, like royalty. Mira knew that the meeting was a long time coming; but it didn't hurt any less knowing it. She looked her mother dead in the eyes. Her once color-filled eyes were now gray with despair. The coven had taken its toll on her along with the dark magic she was using.

"Hello, Mira." She greeted with a smile.

"Ivy..."

"You need to stop fighting the inevitable. No matter what you do the end result will always be the same."

"I'll never be a weapon for you to control. I'll never let you destroy them."

Ivy let out an annoyed sigh and whispered several words under her breath. Mira could feel her hands moved on their own accord together, binding her from using anymore of her magic. The rain continued it's wielder's rage. The water had risen above the tops of her shoes. There was no way anyone could drive away now. Her mother had made it a dangerous situation for hundreds of innocent people that had nothing to do with the matter at hand. "Coangusto. (Constrict)" The older woman stated softly.

Mira could feel her body under a large amount of pressure. She dropped down to her knees in the large amounts of water accumulating on the road. Ivy's eyes radiated with power just like Ingrid had in the tomb. That's when she realized that her mother was using the power of the amulet to subdue her. She hated the fact that something so small could amplify someone's power that much. Enough to render her helpless.

**Across the City**

Paige made it through the storm and broke into sunlight at the edge of the city. She had a nagging feeling that something was wrong. A voice inside her heard screamed at her to turn around and go back; but she wanted to do what Mira asked her to do. Turning onto a dirt road, the feeling got worse. Suppressing it down, she made her way to the top of the hill where a mansion rested upon a large wooded yard.

"Okay, Mira. I seriously hope you get here soon." She whispered.

A howl echoed across the land startling the young vampire to tremble in her seat. She turned her head to look out the window. A wolf stood no more than ten feet away from the car. Its black fur shimmered in the sunlight and it's bright blue eyes radiated energy. Paige watched it pace back and forth as if it was frantic about something.

Minutes of watching the animal just walk from one side to another made her think that maybe it was trying to tell her something. Rolling down the window, she stuck her head out to see and hear it more clearly. The beast panted heavily and started to trot in her direction. Fear slid up her spine, engulfing her in its grasp.

"Please don't bite me. I don't want to die. I'm only here because of Mira." She stated her voice shaky at best.

The wolf cocked it's head to the side as if it understood what she had said. Paige looked into the blue eyes and saw zero aggression, only longing. She pulled the handle to open the car door. Stepping out, she looked around only to see dozens of wolves scattered across the large yard; but out of all of them, the one before her seemed to be the most in tuned to her presence.

"Mira, needs your help...all of your help. She can't take on the Remington coven without help."

"And why would we want to do that? Mira is a Remington herself." A stern voice asked from behind her.

She swiftly turned her body, readying herself for an attack. Paige could see a fairly tall man before her. He was complete muscle toned from head to toe. His blue eyes shimmered like an ocean wave. A shadow of facial hair could be seen across his face with a predatory smile. "She's turned against them." She answered quickly.

"Turned against them or cast out?" He asked walking around her, stalking her.

"Mira is part of a witches prophecy that will render her a weapon if the Amulet of Rae is shattered on her twenty-eighth birthday. She won't have any control at all. Her family wants to use her to destroy the vampires and the werewolves out of existence."

The wolf at her feet nudged it's large head into her legs, letting her know that it understood her desperation. Paige stared into the man before her eyes. She wondered if he was the pack leader or just a pack member; but her instinct was pack leader. "What's your name vampire?" He asked.

"Paige..."

"Well Paige, it seems that we are in quite a predicament. I've heard the legend a hundred times over growing up. It just never occurred to me that Mira was the one. The entire pack loved her; but her mother changed all that. She came in a fury and slaughtered ten of us without even showing a hint of remorse. I banned Mira from ever stepping foot here again."

"I heard the story from her own mouth right after she granted me the ability to walk in the sunlight again."

Paige could see the guilt on his face. In her opinion, that was a good sign. She just wished she could talk to the man that held her heart. Knowing that the pack leader was standing before her, she wondered why all the others were in wolf form instead of human; but as she looked around they were changing back. All except one. The one at her feet.

Something about the whole situation felt off to her. Mira's delayed arrival made the feeling that much worse. She flinched when the pack leader extended his hand out to her. "My name is Randy. Welcome to Crescent Manor." He greeted.

**End Note:**

Translation

_**Latin**_

Elementorum etaim protege me.

Et collidam in relati in hac tempestate.

Repellere potestatem reduxit.

Concutite it!

_**English**_

Elements protect me.

Shatter the magics in this storm.

Repel the power back.

Shatter it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Thanks goes to calwitch and Girl on Fire for the awesome reviews. Thanks also goes to RachaelNicole523 and teardropsandtiedye for becoming followers to this story. I'm glad this is something that interests you and I'll try not to disappoint any of you. I hope you enjoy the newest installment.**

Chapter 5: Mira's Plea

Paige pulled her hand away from Randy. There was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her that something was really wrong with Mira. It left her skin to loose its color more than it already did. The wolf at her feet continued its frantic pace and she wondered why it just didn't change back into a human form.

"Why doesn't this one change back? The others did when they realized I wasn't a threat." She asked.

"Are you close with Mira?" Randy asked changing the subject quickly.

She noticed how fast he changed the subject and assumed that it was a touchy subject. One that she couldn't ask about yet. Looking down at the wolf laying down at her feet, she realized that it must be someone close to Randy. Perhaps a brother or a sister and if it was a brother, then it was the man Mira fell in love with.

"She found me as a newly turned vampire in London. The man who sired me left me to fend for myself. I honestly had no idea what I had become. All I knew was that I needed blood and would do anything to get it."

Randy shifted his body slightly, taking a step closer to the newbie vampire that held information that was crucial to his decision. Paige hated talking about the past. She hated knowing what kind of monster she had been before meeting Mira. She clenched her hands into fists at her side. "She taught me self-control and taught me that my life wasn't over just because I had become a part of the undead."

"Sounds like her..." He muttered under his breath.

"I spent a month in Egypt with her trying to locate the Amulet of Rae. Unfortunately, Ingrid found it before we did. I promised her that I would help her get it back so she wouldn't be controlled by her so-called family."

Paige looked into Randy's eyes. There was a softness behind them and made her wonder if he himself had feelings for Mira in the past. She could understand why. Mira really was an amazing woman. "She came to us for protection when things between her coven got heated and I...well you know the story." He stated dejectedly.

Low whimpers sounded from the black wolf laying cautiously at Paige's feet. Randy turned to look it dead in the eyes, understanding the sounds like it was a language of everyday use. Paige could relate to past hardships and doing things you just didn't mean; but it didn't change to fact that you still had to live with the consequences.

Mira struggled to get to her feet. The binding around her hands left her almost completely defenseless. She never thought in a million years that her family would resort to such methods just for the spot of superior race. The rain continued to beat down upon her already sore flesh, causing small shallow cuts on the bare skin of her arms. It was almost as if her mother was making it rain shards of glass.

"It would be so much easier if you just returned with me." Ivy stated.

"I'd rather die than let any of you control me."

The flow of warm blood rolled down her arms, dripping from her clenched fingers. She looked around at the vehicles stranded on the highway due her mother's rage. It was her fault that they had to endure the storm that wasn't meant for them. "You're going to kill all these people if you don't stop the storm." Mira yelled.

"They are just collateral damage and something for you to think about while you continue to resist us."

"You are not my mother. The mother I knew wouldn't never be this heartless and bitter."

Ivy laughed. Mira could do nothing but repent on what was about to happen to the poor innocent people surrounding her. Using what little strength she had left, she reached out with her mind to Paige. Allowing the flow of her magic to circulate throughout her entire being, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her only friend.

"_**Paige..."**_

Randy knelt down to look the wolf in eyes once again. The same blue color shimmered through both sets. Paige just knew that they were related in some way or another. She wanted to ask about the wolf again; but was completed frozen to open her mouth. _**"Paige..."**_ Mira's voice echoed inside her mind.

"Mira..." She whispered back.

The pack leader perked at the name and saw the vampire's frantic movements. She was wondering what was going on. He had seen that confusion once before. His brother had that confused state on his face once before in the past. "She's speaking to you telepathically." He stated taking a step closer to her.

Paige swallowed the forming lump in her throat. She had never experience something like that before and it completely freaked her out; but it worried her even more. There had to be a reason that she was contacting her mentally instead of showing up personally. She closed her eyes and concentrated on pushing her words out. _**"Mira...what's wrong? Why aren't you here?"**_ She asked mentally.

"_**I wish I was there, believe me on that. My mother used some kind of binding spell and I can't use my magic at all. I need wolf help big time."**_

"_**What do you want me to tell them?"**_

"_**Tell them that I need someone to come in wolf form and bite through the binding around my hands. Whatever you do...don't come here Paige. My mother will kill you on the spot."**_

"_**Mira..."**_

The channel was silent. Her friend was no longer there and it scarred her more than words could describe. Tears burned the corners of her eyes. The feeling of sadness was overwhelming and intense. She had never felt such terror in her life before now. Was it because she was a vampire now? She assumed that was the case.

"What's going on?" Randy asked softly.

"Her mother has her bound, unable to use her magic. She was asking for help."

"What kind of help?"

"She needs one of you to go in wolf form to bite through her bindings. I'm assuming your kind are the only ones capable of such a feat."

Within seconds, the black wolf that was once at her feet stood up and howled a long sorrowful cry. Randy could see the entire pack make their way towards him. Paige watched in awe as the mythical unity of a pack was displayed right before her very eyes. Almost four dozen people gathered around their leader, awaiting for the reason they were called.

"I'm sure all of you remember Mira Remington. The witch who captured my brother's heart and captivated all of you with her words for wisdom. She is in grave danger from her own family. They want to turn her into a weapon that will destroy us all along with the vampires."

"You know how we felt about her. You know we would do anything for her." A young woman stated. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes just like her leader.

"She needs our help now; but only one can go. The rest will stay here and prepare for the trip into the city. We will need to form a pact with the vampires if we hope to survive any of this."

There was chatter amongst the group. Paige could hear all the admiration for her friend and it warmed her to know that they didn't hate her, even knowing what could possibly happen to her if they failed. Randy could see that all of them were willing to sacrifice themselves to help Mira; but he had already made his decision on who would go.

Black fur moved out of the corner of his eyes. He could see the wolf try to leave without permission. He swiftly moved to block the path. He received a snarl for his efforts. "You know you can't go. You won't be able to lift her to bring her back." He stated with hesitation.

"What happened Randy? Why can't this one change back?" Paige asked.

"He was cursed by Mira's mother. He can no longer change back into a human. It was his punishment for falling in love with her daughter."

"This is your brother?"

"Yes...and that's why I'm going to go. I owe it to him to bring her back."

His brother sat down and lowered his head, accepting the fact that he could not do what he wanted. Paige placed her hand on his head, comforting him. She hoped that Mira could reverse the curse and be reunited with the love of her life; but she couldn't help but think that there was another reason Randy wanted to volunteer other than owing his brother.

"Does she know that he's cursed?" She asked.

"No...I banished her before she could ever find out. I blamed her for the longest time, even though I knew that it wasn't really her fault."

She smiled. Randy gently touched her arm as he stepped away from her. She knew what she needed to do now. It was to prepare everyone for the trip to the mansion. The adrenaline was starting to course through her veins as the anticipation to see Seth once again took over. As she turned back around to see Randy, she realized that he was already gone. In his place was his brother forever stuck in his wolf body.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Thanks goes to calwitch, purelyfictionalstories, and Girl on Fire for the wonderful reviews. Thanks also goes to johnsonmiranda70 for becoming a follower of this story. I have several plans for Mira's love life if that's the interest you have? She might be a 27 year old; but she's still trying to find her way through the hellish life she currently lives in; but it will be an interesting journey for her. I hope you enjoy the newest installment.**

Chapter 6: Broken

Paige looked across the dirt path and watched the cursed wolf sit, staring out into the wilderness. A rumble of thunder could be heard over the horizon and it made her think about Mira. All she wanted to do was help her; but she also knew that she'd just get in the way and end up dead. Her ears perked at the dozens of conversations the wolves behind her were making.

"Does my brother's curse bother you?" A soft female voice asked.

"He didn't deserve this. All he did was love Mira, that should never be punished." Paige replied turning around to see the same blonde woman that had spoken highly of Mira in the first place.

"I agree with you..."

Her eyes held much pain behind them. Paige was under the impression that the two sister's would be married off to other packs; but yet, one of them was there in the flesh. A dozen questions swirled inside her ever chaotic mind. There was just so much she didn't understand about werewolves. She barely understood what a vampire was.

"My name is Natalya." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Paige. Do you mind if I ask a question?"

"Not at all. Ask away."

"Mira told me that you and your sister were married off to other packs. How are you here if this is your brother's pack?"

Natalya simply smiled and nodded her head with a slight laugh. Sitting down on the grass below, she pulled her legs up against her chest. "She's right. The rule of the pack is for a male to lead and the female children of the current leaders are married off to other packs. After my brother was cursed, the pack I was married off to decided to merge with Randy's."

"So this is actually two packs?"

"Technically, it's three. The pack my sister Layla married into is here as well."

It was finally starting to make sense to the young vampire. If her math was correct, it meant that there was about twelve members per pack. It was a definite change than what she was used to. The vampire clans were slightly bigger; but don't necessarily live in the same home. Paige looked around the property, all the packs seemed to genuinely like each other. Shifting her eyes to the farthest corner of the wood line, she notice a woman sitting against a pine tree alone. She had long auburn hair and tanned skin. It was hard to make out a full detailed vision of her from the place she stood in the driveway.

"Who is she?" Paige asked alerting Natalya to a question.

Natalya let out a saddened sigh. There was something behind the faint breath of air that made Paige wonder if Mira had been replaced in her absence. If that was the case, her only friend would be completely destroyed. "Randy didn't exactly tell you everything about our brother's curse." She whispered lowering her head in sorrow.

"What do you mean?"

"It's true that he can't change back at will; but on the three days of a full moon, he changes back into his human form. At first, he was extremely distant. Hating Randy for banishing Mira; but as time passed he started to move on, knowing that she was never going to come back."

"So is that the woman he moved on with?"

"Her name is Rosalyn, and yes, she is the one who brought him out of void of depression he had been in."

Paige knew how heartbroken Mira was going to be the second she learned the information. To her, Natalya didn't seem thrilled with the pairing either. Gently placing her hand on the vampire's shoulder as she passed, was a sign that the conversation was over and to drop it entirely. It was on to more important things, like deciding on a small group of people to go back to the city in hopes of an alliance with their enemy. The vampires.

Mira once again struggled to her feet, her vision blurring against her will. She could hear footsteps closing in on her place on the highway. Once the storm had settled, Ivy's emotionless expression became more clear to her eyes. Out of all the family members in the coven, her mother was the most kind. That was until two years ago, when the signs starting showing up. Unfortunately, she was indeed the weapon they had been praying for.

Looking around at all the damaged cars, there were so many unconscious or dead people inside the vehicles. All of them were completely innocent and deserved better. There was no denying that everything around her was very real no matter how much she wanted to deny it.

"Just stop fighting the inevitable. You will become the purifier of the world no matter what you do."

"How...how is killing... thousands of people... purifying the world...?"

"They aren't people, Mira. It's best you understand that now. You already lost your heart to one of those abominations in the past. I don't want to see my daughter make the same mistake twice."

The words flowing out of Ivy's mouth broke Mira's heart. She couldn't believe just how naïve she had been to think that her mother would understand anything. The burning of tears became almost unbearable. Trying to hold them back was completely pointless now. Ivy held out her hand and pushed energy directly into Mira's abdomen, sending her back first into a vehicle.

A cry of pain escaped her throat. A trickle of blood rolled out of the corner of her mouth. Mira knew that there was some internal injuries within her body. The only thing keeping her conscious at this point was sheer will power alone. Another wave of pressure stabbed her in the stomach, indenting the car with her frame. She coughed, spilling blood onto the ground.

"You can't hide from this any longer. Pass out, so I can take you home."

"Go...to...hell..."

The sound of a howl, startled Ivy. She cursed under breath as the regret of not killing the vampire first started to weigh in. The werewolves getting involved was the last thing she wanted; but as it sounded, it was unavoidable now. Mira slid down the side of the car to ground, slipping into unconsciousness. A blur of pure white zipped passed her and clamped down on the invisible restraints around Mira's wrists, breaking the blinding spell.

Randy nudged his snout up against Mira's cheek, stirring her awake. Opening her eyes gingerly, her blurry vision made out the white fur and bright blue eyes. She instantly recognized the wolf in front of her as her former lover's brother. It surprised her that he would come, considering he was the one who banished her in the first place.

"Mind your business wolf!" Ivy snapped.

Randy snarled, growling low. It was a warning not to come any closer. Mira could feel her magic once against course through her veins, giving her the energy she needed to get back to her feet. She placed her scrapped hand on top Randy's head, between the ears. His fur was soft under the touch and he instantly looked back to her.

"It's okay. I'll handle it from here." She stated as she took several steps forwards.

He whined, objecting to her decision. He knew that she was far too weak to even think about doing magic; but knowing just how stubborn she was, she'd do it anyway. Not caring about what it would do to her in the long run.

A gust of wind swirled around them. The feeling of nature called out to her and it made her body ignite with power. Ivy knew that she had lost her chance to take her daughter. Even with the amulet, she'd never muster enough strength to take her.

"Caligo (mist)" Mira whispered.

It didn't take long for a thick mist to rise from the ground, covering the entire highway. Randy took this as an opportunity to get Mira out of danger and back the manor for treatment. Closing his eyes, his human body started to take shape. He groaned in pain as his limbs returned to their normal shape. The cool air made contact with his naked body, causing him to shiver.

Dashing over to the nearby tree he had discarded his clothing, he quickly dressed. Mira wasn't too far behind. She knew that they needed to get out of there as fast as they possibly could. The second they got out of the danger zone, she stopped running to catch her breath. Ahead of her was the man who had banished her from ever stepping foot in Crescent Manor. She wanted to know why he had been the one to come.

"Out of all the wolves, you were the one I thought would never come to help me." She said softly, hiding the fact that she was in a great deal of pain.

"You can ask me anything you want when we get back; but right now I to get you back for treatment. I can smell the blood all over you."

When no reply came, he turned around to see Mira laying face first on the ground. Quickly coming to her side, he bent down and lifted her up into his arms. Her skin was loosing it's color and it worried him that her injuries were far to great for even herbal treatment. Wasting little time, he rushed in the direction of home.

Paige walked up the stone steps and out around the large mansion, to the back yard. Rosalyn looked up from her knees and saw the vampire approaching her. A friendly smile made her relax in the presence of her enemy. Or what she thought was an enemy up until four hours ago.

"Why hide up here? Why don't you came down with the rest of your pack to decide who goes with us to the city?" Paige asked in a sweet voice.

"I'm low ranking, I won't be going anywhere."

Paige knew all too well how it felt to be low ranking, because she was also low ranking within the vampire clan. Sitting down next to the werewolf, she pulled her knees up against her chest and looked out across the land as far as her eyes would allow. "I know how it feels to be low ranking. I'm just a new vampire and at the bottom the totem pole within my clan."

"That isn't why I'm up here."

"Then what is?"

"I'm afraid. Very soon, Mira will return."

Being afraid of Mira's return was something Paige couldn't understand, until she rethought the statement over again. Rosalyn was afraid for her heart. That was something she didn't understand. Paige had never been in love before. "I always liked Mira. She was the sweetest person I have ever know; but I know the second Dean sees her again...things between us will be over."

Finally knowing what his name was, gave her a vision of what he'd look like. Even if it was most likely wrong. As much as Paige wanted to be there for Mira, she couldn't help but feel bad for Rosalyn and she honestly didn't know what to say to her. "I wouldn't give up so easily. A long time has passed since they last saw each other. Who knows if there is even a spark between them anymore."

"Isn't Mira supposed to be your friend? Why are giving me advice?" Rosalyn asked.

"She is my friend; but if the roles were reversed I'd tell her the same thing."

Rosalyn watched as Paige stood up. She always thought a vampire was a heartless blood thirsty killer; but the woman standing before was anything but that image. Before anymore words could be exchanged, Randy arrived holding an unconscious Mira in his arms. The smell of her blood waved under her nose, awakening her instincts to feed.

"Layla!" Randy shouted.

A woman around Natalya's age stepped through the crowd. She had long black hair and dark eyes. Paige could tell that Randy was frantic and it was rightfully just. She could hear Mira's heart beating at an alarmingly slow rate. "Let's get her inside." Layla ordered.

Rosalyn and Paige rushed down to the mansion. They watched as Randy lay Mira on a medical treatment bed. His once blue shirt was stained with her blood. Out of the corner of Paige's eye, she saw Dean sitting in the back corner of the room. There was a dejected look in his eyes that carried over to almost every single person surrounding the only person that could bring peace to a war. A war that was clearly on their front door.

"Natalya, get me some clothes. Randy, get me my bag." Layla ordered.

Mira gasped for a breath of air. As she did so, a spark of electricity was expelled from her twitching fingers. The group scattered to avoid being struck. Once Natalya returned, she urged everyone out of the room for their own safety. Laylya pushed down on a large laceration over her shoulder with one of the clothes.

"Here is your bag." Randy stated handing his sister all the herbs she used to treat medical wounds.

Scattering it's contents, she found the vial of the only herb that could treat internal injuries. Layla felt her heart drop when she realized that there wasn't enough. Parting Mira's lips open, she poured the small amount of liquid into her mouth. Layla didn't have the heart to tell them it wasn't enough. She closed her eyes and allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks.

"Lay, what's going on? Why isn't she getting better?" Randy asked obviously noticing her tears.

"There are too much internal damage for the herbs to be affective. I can't save her..."

Randy was stunned by his sister's confession. He looked back to Dean and saw the horrified expression in his eyes. Paige shoved the door open and stormed inside before any hysterics could be made. Her mascara running down her face. It was apparent that she had heard the entire confession from outside the room. "You might not be able to save her; but I can." She stated stepping in between the siblings.

"What are you talking about? You aren't a medic of any kind." Layla protested.

Ignoring her objection, Paige bit into the vein in her wrist. The crimson fluid instantly started to flow, dripping down into Mira's open mouth. Within moments, the open wounds on her body closed without leaving any scars. The werewolf family couldn't believe what they were seeing. "The thing is...vampire blood heals. She saved my life, it's only right that I save hers."

Moving her wrist away, the gash healed without a trace left behind. Mira's heart beat returned to normal and her breathing became more relaxed as she fell into a sleep. Layla checked her vitals, not trusting the vampire at all. "I didn't turn her. I'd never make her what I am." Paige stated before walking out of the room.

"She needs to rest, Randy."

He didn't need to be told the obvious; but he nodded his head in agreement. Stepping closer to the sleeping Mira, he could see the color starting to return to her skin. He gently lifted her off the table and held her in his arms as he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom.

The room was painted a slate gray color. A dark colored dresser was placed in the far corner of the room next to a large closet. A flat screen TV hung on the wall opposite his large king sized bed. Randy lay Mira down in the center of his bed, hesitating letting her go at all. There was so much he regretting in life; but the one thing he regretted the most was banishing her from the manor.

"I'm so sorry, Mira. I never should have banished you..." He apologized softly before turning to walk away.

"Randy..." Mira's voice called weakly.

He swiftly turned back around to see her awake and struggling to sit up. Her eyes met his for a moment before a smile formed on her lips, making his heart jump at the gesture. His feet seemed to move on their own accord, carrying him to the bedside. "How are you feeling?" He asked hoping that it didn't sound too eager.

"I feel pretty good, thanks to Paige."

"How did you know? You were unconscious the whole time."

"I could still hear everything. It's a witch thing. Just like I know that Dean is cursed."

"Nothing ever gets passed you, does it?"

Knowing about Dean's curse wasn't the only thing she knew of. She also knew of Rosalyn's involvement with him. Deep down, she hated the gift of knowing just about everything about everyone. It made her heart ache. It was almost as painful as knowing that she was alone in the world.

Randy could see the hurt in her beautiful eyes. There was probably so much pain she held onto without dealing with it head on. He sat down on the edge of the bed, hoping that she'd let him in enough to allow him to comfort her in any way he could. "I just realized that I am truly alone now. I have no family...no one..."

"You have Paige. She seems to really care about you."

Mira knew that he was right. Paige really did care about her; but it was completely different. She never thought that it would so much to know that Dean moved on and that he was cursed to only be human on the three days of the full moon. "I know it doesn't mean much after what I did; but you have all of us as well."

The tears rolled down her cheeks the second she heard his statement. He reached out to cup the side of her face, brushing her tears away with the pad of his thumb. His gesture surprised her. So much so that she jerked away from his touch. "I'm sorry..." He apologized.

"No, you...you just surprised me is all."

The Randy she knew was emotionless and cold. Dean always thought his brother would end up alone for the rest of his life because of the way he acted towards everyone that crossed his path on a daily basis. She wondered what changed. She wanted to know why he was being so gentle and comforting to her.

"I should let you rest. The full moon is almost at it's apex. Dean will be changing soon and I'm sure he will want to see you."

"Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For being the one to save me from my mother."

"I wasn't going to let you get taken. We aren't going to let you become a weapon for their personal use. We care too much about you to let that happen."

Mira smiled, nodding her head as she snuggled back down against the pillow. Once Randy left the room, she rolled onto her back staring at the ceiling. Her body was exhausted; but her brain was running a marathon inside her mind. It had been two years since the last time she had see any of the wolves and the feeling of being back with them was overwhelming. She also thrilled to know they didn't hate her.

"I can do this. I can protect them all. I will protect them all." She told herself before rolling onto her side facing the open window. Allowing the night air to ease her to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Thanks goes to calwitch, Sammie94, and Girl on Fire for the awesome reviews. Thanks also goes to ZigZagReigns for becoming a follower to this story. I appreciate all of your opinions and comments, they mean a lot to me. The last chapter was kind of long and this one is just the same; but I do hope that it holds your interest. There is several special moments for Mira that changes a lot of things for her. So without further waiting, here is the newest installment.**

Chapter 7: Downward Spiral

Randy walked down the spiral staircase and stepped into the large living room area. Dean sat on the chair closest to the window, fully human. His shaggy brown hair was ruffled in all different directions. He didn't really care about his appearance that much right after a change. Knowing his brother was standing in the door way, made him feet slightly uneasy.

"Welcome back, brother." Randy greeted with much happiness attached to his voice.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to kill her on the spot." He replied without any emotions at all. 

"Kill who?"

"Paige..."

A sly smile formed across his lips as he started to walk closer to his newly returned brother. He knew all about his hatred of the vampires; but what he didn't know was that there were some that were just decent people. Like Paige. Things weren't always black and white when it came to world around them. "She's a good one and would do anything for Mira; so I made an exception."

"I'm glad you did; because Mira needs her now more than ever."

"Dean, look...I'm sorry about the past. I shouldn't have banished her. She was looking to us for help and..."

"Don't! You've been apologizing for that for two years now. It's over and done with. We need to focus on the here and now. We can't let her become that weapon."

Randy reached out and placed a firm hand on his brother's shoulder. He could see the fire burning within his little brother. Now that hard part, figuring out a way to reverse the curse that had been set upon him. The packs needed him to be a part of the upcoming war. Both, mentally prayed that Mira could break the curse.

"We won't. I promise this to you."

The sound of running footsteps interrupted the brief reunion of brothers, Rosalyn entered the room panting for a breath of air. A warm smile instantly formed the second her eyes caught sight of a human Dean. Randy took the opportunity to leave the room and give them some privacy. It was time to make a decision on who was traveling with him to the city after Mira made a full recovery.

"Rosalyn..." He whispered just as she bolted across to the room into his arms.

"You have no idea just how much I've missed this." She whispered against his chest.

He knew all too well, because he missed it as well. The fact that he couldn't hold her when he wanted to was infuriating to him in more ways than one. Her body was trembling against him, as if she was holding back tears. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I think you already know what's wrong." She answered.

Dean pulled her out of his arms so he could look directly into her eyes. He never thought that his relationship with her would be tested that way; but now that Mira was there, she questioned his feelings for her and rightfully so. He honestly had no idea how he felt about the woman he once loved with every fiber of his being. "Rose...I...I don't know what to tell you that will make you feel better."

"You loved her with everything you had. Feelings like that just don't go away."

"They did go away. You brought me out of a never ending spiral of self-destruction. That was you."

He cupped her soft cheek in the palm of his hand. Her watery eyes lit up, hopeful that he really would choose her over his epic love of days gone by. His lips touched her forehead, knowing she needed to go for her monthly hunt with the rest of her pack. She hesitated on stepping away from him; but her body was starting to change on it's own. "Go on, it's okay. I'll be fine here. I'll see you soon."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Dean watched as she swiftly ran out of the room and outside to finish her change into a wolf. He could see her gray fur from outside the window. It was his chance to see Mira face to face, without any interruptions from the packs. He smiled when he heard Rosalyn's howl from the edge of the woodline.

Making his way out of the room, he started for the staircase leading up to his brother's bedroom. By the time he got to the top, his mind was swirling with scenarios that could easily play out. Paige stood in front of Randy's bedroom door like a guard in front of Buckingham Palace. Her long ebony hair fell into her chocolate eyes when she moved her head to look at him.

"You must be Dean. It's nice to see you in human form." She greeted.

"It's nice to actually talk to you in person. Thank you for saving her life." He stated.

"She's the only friend I've got and I'm not about to let anything happen to her."

"Good; but I do need to talk to her, preferably before the packs return."

Paige stared at him long and hard, wondering if she should trust him or not. Knowing that he currently was involved with Rosalyn, made her think he was coming to make the clean break. Deep down, she hoped that wasn't the case; but there was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that caused her much worry.

She stepped aside and allowed him inside the bedroom. The feeling of blood lust was starting to settle in and she knew that it was time to feed herself. Using her speed, she found herself outside with eyes closed trying to find a meal. Her stomach churned at the thought of animal blood; but that was the best she could do at that point.

Dean walked into the room to see Mira awake. She was sitting up, staring out the window at the full moon high in the cloudless sky. Her ears perked at the sound of his footsteps coming closer to her; but to his disappointment, she never turned her head to look him in the eye. The surge of magic flowed through her veins, warming her, caressing her. It was comforting knowing that it would never abandon her when she needed it most.

"It's really good to see you again, Mira." He stated with a hopeful tone of voice.

"I think you're lying." She replied jerking her head to look directly at him.

Her assumption hurt. He never thought she'd be this full of anger and bitterness. She wasn't the same Mira he had known. He watched as she stood up from the bed. Her tank top was torn in several places. It barely covered her bra; but he noticed that all of her wounds were completely healed without a single scar to show for it.

"I'm not lying. It is good to see you."

"You could have seen me. You just never made the attempt."

"Mira..."

"You know how many times I tried to see you after the banishment?"

He lowered his head, hoping that she hadn't tried at all. His guilt was starting to weigh heavy on his heart. There was no point in denying the fact that he gave up the fight after his brother banished her from ever stepping foot on the grounds. Her eyes held a burning fury of hurt. A hurt that was caused by his pack and from him personally.

"I came back at least ten different times. I watched you as you fell into a depression, hating myself because I was the reason were cursed. I kept coming back, hoping that you'd sense that I was there with you; but you never did."

"Mira...I'm sorry; but things change. I changed."

Dean watched as the fury left her beautiful eyes, it was replaced by sorrow. A sorrow he knew all too well. She felt like her entire world would fell apart around her. With no hope of it ever being saved. She refused to let herself cry in front of him; so her magic suppressed her emotions for the time being. Closing her eyes once more, she decided to let go of hope.

"You don't need to apologize. I knew a long time ago that you were lost to me. After Rosalyn got through to you, I stopped coming. The prophecy was inching its way to completion and I knew that I needed to do something or I'd become a weapon that could destroy everything."

"We aren't going to let that happen to you."

"You need prepare yourself, because if something does go wrong I'm going to need someone to kill me before I become a mindless killer."

With those words spoken, Mira walked passed Dean and exited the room. Her hands were clenched into fists at her side as she held back all the pain that came with accepting that fact he wasn't going to come back to her. The heels of her shoes clicked against the wood floors of the stairs with every step she took.

Pushing the front door open, she could see the moon high up in the sky. The ever soothing sounds of nature surrounded her, calming her turbulent emotions from wreaking havoc on the world. Paige stepped out of the corner of the land wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Mira could tell that she was complaining about having to drink animal blood.

"Mira?" She questioned before rushing to her side.

"Hey..."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm healed thanks to you. I appreciate all you've done for me. I know being here can't be easy for you."

Paige wrapped her arms around her friend tightly without answering the question. Tears started to burn the corners of her eyes. There wasn't anything else she could do to hold them back. The dam broke free and the flood of tears rolled down her cheeks. Paige knew that her heart was broken. She just hoped that things changed soon or the feeling in the pit of her stomach would become a reality.

"I promise it will get better and I'll be by your side through everything." Paige whispered.

"It's okay. I knew this would happen. It just hurt more than I thought it would."

Closing her eyes, she sat down under the large willow tree next to the manor. The night breeze blew the vines around, lightly touching her bare arms. Paige just watched silently. She honestly didn't know what to tell her to make things better. A sudden howl startled her, alerting her to the pack's return from the hunt.

Ignoring to sound, Mira grasped dirt into her palm, soaking in energy from the earth. Before long she'd be as good as new. Paige could see Randy emerge from the woodline next his sisters. Behind them was Rosalyn and several others from the packs. The wind intensified, channeling Mira's emotions. Tears, Paige thought were gone, returned. Her worse nightmare was starting to unfold before her very eyes.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Dean asked coming from the house.

"Mira, come on. Snap out of it." Paige pleaded.

Randy felt the resistance of the gusts of wind. He knew exactly where it was coming from and who was to blame for the chaos. Without thinking, he rushed down the hillside and leaped down onto the flat ground in front of Mira. Paige was kneeling in from of her, shaking her. He turned to eye Dean harshly.

"What the hell did you do?" Randy snapped.

"Nothing. All I did was try and talk to her." Dean replied.

Rosalyn watched silently. She knew that had to have been said for that kind of a reaction out of Mira. Paige dug into Mira's mind, hoping to bring her out of her extreme emotional status. Her eyes furrowed in pain as she was met with resistance from her destination. "Let me in..." She whispered softly.

"Get everyone inside, things could go really bad." Randy ordered.

Dean urged everyone inside the house, including his sisters. Rosalyn hesitated on leaving. She felt like it was her fault that Mira was out of control. She could feel the sorrow swirling inside every gust of wind and it pained her to know how bad she hurt. "Rose, come on. Get inside." He pleaded taking her hand.

"This is our fault, you know that right?" She stated no longer resisting his pull.

"I know..."

_Mira could see Paige inside her mind. She was talking; but she couldn't hear anything she was saying. The storm was chaotic and uncontrollable. She wondered why she let herself get that way. It wasn't who she was. The look on her friend's face was full of worry and desperation. Something was definitely wrong with the situation. Had she hurt someone in her fury?_

Randy turned back around just as the last wolf got inside the house, only to see small flames start to burn at Mira's clenched hands. He knew if the fire touched Paige, she'd burn up instantly. He lunged forward, taking hold of Paige's shoulder. He hoped that she was strong enough to allow his passage into Mira's mind.

_Mira turned her head to see Randy standing next to Paige. Now she definitely knew that something was wrong. The next thing she knew, he was running in her direction. "You must stop. The fire will kill Paige." His voice thundered across the void._

_ Why could she hear him but not her best friend? Was his desperation stronger than hers? There was just so many questions that continued to swirl; but never any answers. She stood up, tilting her head to the side in confusion as he made his way towards her. "I know you are upset about my brother; but your emotions are out of control. You are going to kill someone if you don't snap out of it." He pleaded._

"_For someone who was a heartless prick, you sure seem caring right now." Mira snapped._

"_Mira, please. This isn't you and you know it. You are completely selfless and full of life. That's one of the things I liked most about you. If you thought I never noticed, you were wrong."_

His words caught her off guard. They calmed her. Soothed her to a level that could be controlled. Closing her eyes once more, she found herself awake in reality. The flames doused and the wind pacified. Paige let go of her arm, breaking the link to her mind. Mira looked at both of them, wondering why they would go to such lengths to help her. Someone that could easily become their enemy in a few short weeks.

"I am so sorry. I...I didn't mean to..."

"Stop...there is no need to apologize." Randy interrupted her plea for forgiveness.

He offered her his hand. She accepted and he helped her to her feet in a second. His hand lingered on hers for longer than expected; but she didn't seem to mind the gesture. It was slightly comforting after what had just happened. "Why don't you go get a shower. I'll have Layla give you some clothes. We will head back to the city in the morning." Randy suggested.

"Thank you..."

Once she stepped foot back into the house, the entire pack looked in her direction. All she felt was shame. She had let her emotions take control and it could have easily killed someone. Rosalyn clung onto Dean just as her eyes came in contact with him. "I'm sorry..." She whispered before taking off up the stairs to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Layla." Randy called as he walked into the house with Paige next to him.

"Yeah?"

"Could you give Mira an outfit to wear? We are going back to the city in the morning."

"Of course; but have you decided who will be going?"

He nodded his head before she walked in the opposite direction, towards her own bedroom. He raised his hand and made a simple notion to enter the living area. The entire pack filled the room to the max. Paige leaned against the door frame, waiting to hear what his decision was going to be. The sound of water running gave the indication that Mira indeed was taking a shower; but it didn't hide her soft cries from the sound of water beating down.

"I've decided that only seven of us will make the trip. The others will prepare here for the time war hits out doorstep." Randy announced.

"What about Mira? Is she really in control of her magic?" Layla asked out of concern the moment she entered the room.

"She will be fine. I'll be helping her." Paige announced.

Layla didn't seem convinced. She was extremely wary of the vampire from the very beginning. Her husband, Hayden, took hold of her hand. There was tension that was thick was distrust between the two women. Randy could see the harsh stare his sister was giving their guest and it made it difficult to ignore.

"Dean, Rosalyn, Layla, Hayden, Natalya, Jake, and myself will make the trip to the city. Pack light, this isn't a vacation. It's a war."

With that said, Randy stormed out of the room. He started up the stairs to see Mira stepping out of the bathroom in an outfit Layla had given her. A pair of dark colored jean shorts hugged her hips and thighs perfectly, while a red scoop neck tank top caressed the curves on her upper body. Her eyes connected with his. The sight of him against the shadow of the moonlight was breathtaking. It amazed her how she never noticed how gorgeous he really was.

"Do you feel better?" He asked breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Yes, thank you."

"Why don't you sleep in my bed. I'll sleep downstairs tonight."

"Randy...I can't do that. It's your room."

He smiled as he turned into his room. She followed closely behind, realizing that his entire room smelled like him. It was weird to be in the room fully functional and not near death. He opened his closet and pulled out a large navy blue blanket. All she could do was stare at him and question if he was really serious about sleeping downstairs.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You hated me from the day you met me." She asked wanting answers.

Her question made him rethink about the past. A past he wanted to forget. It made him think about all the nasty things he said to her. Things he never really meant. It was just his way of pushing everyone away. He turned around to face her inquisitive expression. She stood firm in her place, awaiting an answer to her question.

"I never hated you. Hell, I don't think I ever meant anything I said to you back then."

"Then why say them at all? You seriously made me feel like I wasn't good enough for Dean."

"You were plenty good enough. I was just envious of his happiness."

His confession made little sense to her. There was no reason to be envious of someone's happiness. Taking small steps closer to her, made the beating of her heart increase. Mira froze. She wanted to step backward to keep the distance between them; but her body refused to obey her will. "Why be envious?" She asked.

"I was first born. The new pack leader after my father died. I always thought I'd be the first one to do everything; but you came along and stole his heart to moment he met you. The years passed and I still remained alone, so I gave up on trying."

"You became the heartless dick, I knew you as."

"Pretty much."

Mira couldn't help but laugh. It didn't take long for him to join her in the laughter. He loved seeing her smile. He had forgotten just how amazing it really was. The sound of rain hitting against the roof and window snapped him out of his daze. He cleared his throat and started towards the door. He needed to get away from her before he did something he'd regret later. "Randy..." She called, stopping him from taking another step.

"Yeah?"

"There is plenty of room in this bed for the both of us. We probably won't even bump into each other."

He swiftly turned around to face her. Was she joking? There was no way he could share a bed with her; but he couldn't deny the offer was extremely tempting. "That is highly inappropriate. Goodnight, Mira. I'll see you in the morning." He stated and continued on towards the door.

"Cohibeo (Confine)." She whispered, halting Randy's movements.

"Mira, release me." He replied half laughing.

She walked towards him and stopped when she was facing him directly. His smile faded when he realized that she wasn't going to let him go. He struggled against the invisible restraints. She took the blanket from his arms with a playful smile. "Mira, please. There is no need to argue about something so stupid. Just release me."

"Why? You're about to walk away, just like he did."

There was pain in her voice. He should have known that there was more to her offer. It just wasn't about her being nice. It was about being alone. He could feel the restraint loosening to the point he could break free. "Is that what you think I'm doing?" He asked taking hold of the blanket once more after shutting the door.

"Aren't you?"

"No. Mira...what's this really about?"

"I don't want to be alone right now..."

He had been right about her reasoning. The woman before him was completely fragile. She had been through so much that it left her broken. It reminded him of Dean's state of mind after he banished her from the manor. "Okay, I'll sleep on the floor." He stated.

"Okay...thank you."

Mira crawled into the large bed, snuggling into the pillows for comfort. Randy took a pillow and lay it on the floor, right below the bed. The large blanket made the floor slightly comfortable; but he knew he would feel the stiffness in the morning. He couldn't believe how easily he caved to her wants. The sound of her rolling over, made him actually think about what it would be like to be next to her.

"Goodnight, Mira..." He whispered.

"Goodnight..." She replied with a smile before falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Thanks goes to nerdygirlforce1 and MisstressDaisy94 for becoming followers to this story. Thanks also goes to purelyfictionalstories and Girl on Fire for the wonderful reviews. All of your opinions mean a lot to me. Mira is a difficult character to write. She constantly at war with herself. Hopefully you enjoy this new chapter, especially if your fans of new budding relationships. There is some Latin, which will be translated at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 8: Cursed No More

The next morning, Mira awoke to find that Randy was no longer in the room. The blanket and pillow he had been using was neatly placed on the opposite side of her. Tossing the blanket off her, she got out of bed. Her bare feet touched the cool exterior of the hardwood floor. As she reached for the doorknob, she could hear voices outside the door.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rosalyn asked.

"Would you stop doubting your abilities. Randy wouldn't have chosen you if he didn't feel you were ready." Dean answered. The sound of his voice indicated that he was smiling.

Mira leaned against the wall next to the closed door. Her heart sunk even further. Somehow, she still had hope that he'd come back; but hearing how his voice sounded when talked to her, it told her that hope was wasted. He wasn't going to come back. Wiping the stay tears away from her cheeks, she suppressed all emotions and opened the door.

The couple turned in her direction with startled expressions on their faces. Mira quickly walked passed them and headed for the stairs that would lead her away from all the heartache. Dean hated seeing her so torn. She was pulling away from everyone and becoming a loner that he knew she'd never been before now. "Is this how it's going to be now?" He asked hoping that it would give him an answer as to why she behaved that way.

"How would you like things to be?" She countered turning back around.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what? Stay away from you. Why would I stay in the first place? I'm not here to rekindle old friendships I once had with the pack. As I told you last night, you all need to prepare for the worst if things go wrong."

Mira narrowed her eyes and turned heel back in the direction of the stairs. Dean sunk at her words. He knew that she was broken; but he never thought that's she'd loose hope altogether. She didn't even believe that she'd survive. That knowledge pained him in more ways than one. Rosalyn was confused about her statement and wanted to ask about it.

"What did she mean by that?"

"She wants everyone to be prepared to kill her if she becomes the witches weapon."

Rosalyn didn't know what to say. Doubting her own abilities seemed so trivial compared to what she was going through. It made her want to fight even harder to protect her. As much of a threat she viewed Mira as to her relationship, she'd never want her to give up on living. Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "Come on, we need to get going." He stated.

Paige leaned up against the passenger side door of the black Honda Civic coupe she had driven to the manor. There were dozens of the things floating through her mind as she waiting for Mira to emerge from the house. One of them being Seth. She honestly had no idea what to make of the kiss he had given her the day she left the city. She could relate to Rosalyn's concerns. Like her, she was a low ranker soldier; but had feelings for royalty.

On top of all of that, she was concerned about Mira's state of mind. Realizing that the love of her life no longer felt the same was agonizing for her. Her heart was broken and there really wasn't anything left to fight for. The worry that she'd give up was at the front of her mind. The sight of black violet hair caught her attention.

"Are you ready?" Mira asked taking the keys out of Paige's hand gently.

"Yeah..."

She didn't want to ask if she was okay, because the answer was obvious. No. Her magic was oozing off her in thick waves that could easily suffocate someone if they weren't supernatural. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted Randy getting into the driver's side of a silver Hyundai Genesis. Dean and Rosalyn got into the backseats, while the remaining four wolves got into a white SUV looking thing.

It wasn't long before they were on the road heading back into the city. Mira's heart clenched at the sight of the damage done to the highway thanks to her mother. Knowing that so many innocent people lost their lives because of her weighed heavy in the guilt department of her conscious. Paige could see the pain on her friend's face. There was more to it than just typical heartbreak.

"Mira..."

"Yeah..."

"Are you okay?"

"No; but once all of this is over, my life will either be over or at peace."

Her words sent a chill up Paige's spine. The coldness of the way she spoke them horrified her. A few questions came to her in the swirl chaos of thoughts. Did she really think there was no hope in saving her? Should she tell someone about it? And if she did, what could they say to her that she couldn't?

Mira fumbled with the lime green cord attached to her stereo. Plugging in her phone, the song 'This Means War' from Avenged Sevenfold instantly started to play through the system in her vehicle. It was her way of letting Paige know that she didn't want to talk anymore. Paige figured it was probably best that way. She didn't want her emotions to fly out of control like they had yesterday.

Randy kept his eyes on the black Honda in front of him. He tried to listen in on their conversation; but there wasn't any. The only thing he heard was her music. He looked back to see Rosalyn asleep on his brother's shoulder. Dean met his gaze briefly before kissing his girlfriend's forehead.

"I'm assuming you made your choice, brother." Randy asked softly.

"You know that already, why ask again?"

"I just want you to be sure."

Dean fell even more silent. His own brother was questioning his actions. Apparently, none of them believed that he was truly in love with Rosalyn; but when things never changed it would be the prove he needed. "I am sure..." He replied looking down at his sleeping girlfriend.

"Okay..."

"You know that I still care about Mira; but it's different now."

"The whole pack cares about her, Dean. We are going to fight to protect her...no matter what..."

The way he said those words made Dean raise an eyebrow. He wondered what had changed to make him care about someone he didn't particularly like. Did he have feelings for her now? Or did he always have them? It didn't really matter as long as she was safe and not a weapon killing all of his kind in the process. "You care for her, don't you?" Rosalyn asked stirring awake in her lover's arms.

"Does it matter? Now quite down, we are entering the city." He ordered.

Dean and Rosalyn looked at each other in puzzlement. They knew that there was something wrong the leader of their pack; but didn't question it. It would all come out eventually. Large buildings came into view along with beautiful sight of the White House. His eyes lingered on the back of Mira's vehicle. He wondered if she'd be alright in the end.

Mira pulled up in front of the large Victorian house surrounded by a large black metal fence from all sides. She swallowed the large lump in her throat. Having two species that genuinely hated each other in the same room was a tense situation to say the least, especially when it came survival. Taking a deep breathe, she opened the car door and stepped out into the fresh air.

"Is everyone here?" She asked loudly.

"Wolves a counted for." Paige replied.

"Good, now one last thing before we go inside."

She took a step closer to Dean. Rosalyn stiffened next to him. She couldn't move even if she wanted to, there was an invisible barrier around her. Mira's hand was outright with her palm facing upward. "Relax, Rosalyn. I'm not going to hurt him."

"You may say that you aren't; but your emotions make your magic unpredictable. You couldn't easily hurt him." Rosalyn replied feeling the barrier disappear.

"Rosalyn, hold your tongue!" Randy bellowed.

Mira held her hand out to let him know that it was okay. She understood the wolf's concern. As much as she wanted to hate her for taking Dean from her, she just couldn't bring herself to do so. Feelings change and she just had to accept it, even if it hurt like hell. "You're right. My emotions are causing my magic to become dangerous; but I know you both want the curse gone. I'm literally the only one that can do that. Please, let me undo what my mother did."

Paige could see the moon rising starting to show through the sky. She tensed knowing that her clan would soon emerge for the safety of the house. She looked at Rosalyn, nodding her head. It was a way to say that she wouldn't let anything go wrong. "Okay..." Rosalyn stated quietly and took a step back.

Mira closed the distance between her and the former love of her life. She hesitantly placed her hand on his chest. Under her fingertips, she could feel his heart beating. It was calm, unaffected by her touch. Their eyes met for a moment before hers fluttered closed. "Benedic, ostende mihi facieum tuam. Et conlidam in quibus formae sunt. Hic a maledictione libero."

Her words sent a shiver up Dean's spine before he quickly fell to his knees in pain. His eyes shifted from their traditional blue to his wolf blue and back again. Rosalyn instantly knelt beside him, reaching out to touch his burning skin. She wanted to yell at Mira for causing pain; but remembered the pain he felt when the curse was first placed upon him.

"Shhh, it will be over soon." She soothed.

Dean coughed and a small amount of blood was expelled before the pain completely vanished. He stood up examining himself slightly before turning to face Mira. The curse was gone, he could feel deep within. "Thank you."

"Impressive magic." A familiar seductive voice sounded from the pathway leading to the house.

Paige turned to see Seth leaning up against a large oak tree next to the gate. Her blood heated up the moment she saw him. A sly smile formed on his lips the second his eyes came in contact with hers. There was doubt in his mind that he missed the woman while she was gone; but she looked awful. Like she hadn't fed properly in the last forty-eight hours.

"You haven't fed very well have you, Paige?" Seth asked

"Sadly...no. I've been drinking animal blood."

"Come inside and we will get you nourished the right way."

He wrapped and arm around her shoulders, leading her passed the gate and up the stairs to the front door. Mira lead the wolves behind her. Randy watched her closely, seeing her arm twitch with a few sparks of electricity. It seemed like he was the only one that noticed, so he kept it to himself until he could talk to her alone.

Once inside, the vampires were scattering towards the exit for their moments outside. They could hear Seth bark orders to the members of his clan. A large meeting would be held in two hours to decide what to do next. Paige showed the wolves the lower level of the house, which consisted of three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

"I've got to get back upstairs; but please make yourself at home. Hopefully we will figure stuff out tonight." She stated before walking back up the stairs.

"What do we do now?" Layla asked tightening her grip on her husband's hand.

"We rest and wait for the gathering." Randy replied.

He wanted to go and find Mira. He wanted to talk to her about what he saw. Was she even further out of control than he realized? Dean approached him with a concerning expression on his face. He reached out and touched his brother's arms firmly. It instantly alerted Randy to prepare for something bad to be said. "What's wrong, brother?"

"I think you need to know this, considering I believe you care for her."

"Tell me what?"

"I believe Mira has given up on the thought of surviving this war. She told me to prepare for the worst. If she becomes the weapon, she wants us to kill her."

Randy's eyes widened in shock. Mira was capable of many things; but giving up was not one of them. He wanted to question his brother's words; but looking at Rosalyn, she held the same look in her eyes. How could doubt two members of his very pack? "Okay, I'll go talk to her. I want you to make sure they rest and eat. We all need to be one hundred percent on our game."

"I'll take care of it."

Dean watched his older brother walk up the stairs. Hopefully, he could get through to her; because he didn't want to see someone who used to be so full of life just give up living. Rosalyn's fingers slipped through his, jolting him back to reality. "I think he really does care for her." She commented.

"Why do you say that?"

"Did you see his face when you told him? He was worried. He also volunteered to talk to her her. He never would have done that in the past."

Mira stood on the balcony outside of the attic window. She overlooked the city, loving the look of the lights at night. The night breeze blew through her hair, caressing her skin. Closing her eyes, she allowed her magic to flow through her veins. It called onto the earth to embrace her lovingly. Sensing someone approaching, startled her to suppress her power.

"Mira..." Randy called stepping out onto the balcony.

"Just stay away from me..."

"Why are you giving up before the war has really begun?"

She refused to look at him. His question made her feel guilty. What could she say that would satisfy him? A huge weight was placed on her shoulders and it made her want to collapse with the burden. "I didn't exactly say that I gave up; but I do want everyone to prepare for the worst. There is always a chance that my attempts to stop my family won't work."

"Stop! You need to stay strong and fight. You need to fight for your life."

"I'm no hero, Randy. And I'm sure as hell not made of stone. I'm scared to death, okay. I'm fucking scared."

Her tears were clear as day. They were rolling down her cheeks just as the rain was falling from heavens. Her sobs melted through whatever ice that was left on his heart. He swiftly took her hand and pulled her into his arms, wrapping them tightly around her body. "We won't let anything happen to you. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"Why do you care so much about what happens to me? You know if I die, your kind still survives."

"Do not say that again. I want you to live free. You shouldn't have to become something you don't want to be and I don't want you to think that you have to die just to save my kind."

The rain stopped as her tears dried up. She stepped out of his embrace and wiped away the lingering tears on her cheeks. She looked Randy in the eye and realized that maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed. "I won't give up hope. I want to see Paige finally fall in love. I want to see Layla and Natalya have children. I even want to see Dean happy again."

"And you'll see all that if you continue to fight."

"I want to see you happy to..."

He stopped to think about what to say. He was already happy just having her around; but how could he tell her that. His brother basically told her that they were completely over a little more than twenty-four hours ago. "Don't worry about me. Let's back inside and figure out what to do next." He stated before turning to walk back inside the house.

Mira wondered why he avoided the subject of his happiness; but she couldn't help but smile at the thought of his embrace. It was warm and comforting, something that was needed. Maybe his happiness was reason enough to keep fighting, even through the rough road that was ahead of them. Her mother wouldn't stay hidden for long. Or any of her family members for that matter. It was just a matter of time before someone emerged to try and take her back.

**End Note:**

**Latin (Breaking The Curse)**

**Benedic, ostende mihi faciem tuam.**

**Et conlidam in quibus formae sunt.**

**Hic a maledictione libero**

**English Translation**

**Curse, show me your face.**

**I shatter the mold of which you were created.**

**I free this man from his curse. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: Thanks goes to calwitch for the awesome review. All of your opinions mean a lot and helps me create new chapters. This chapter is a two-part milestone for several characters. It also introduces two new ones. Hope is a big crucial feeling in this installment and hopefully you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for all of you. **

Chapter 9: Twin Magic (Part 1)

Mira wanted to follow after Randy; but there was something she wanted to do before things got worse. She needed make things right between her and Dean. Her heart didn't hurt as much as she thought it would thinking about him. She turned the handle of the door and pulled it open only to see the very man she had been thinking of.

"Hey..." He greeted warmly.

"Hi...I...I was just coming to see you." She answered honestly.

"Randy said I could find you up here. I know I said thanks for breaking the curse; but I don't think you heard me."

She let out a soft sigh and took a few steps back to allow him inside the room. Running a hand through her thick locks of hair, she turned back around to face him. His blue eyes stared right into her hazel ones. "I heard you. Look, I'm sorry for how I've been acting. It's not fair to you. Rosalyn is a wonderful girl. I actually like her."

Dean let out a slight laugh at her attempt at an apology. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. Mira stopped rambling and sat down on the edge of the bed. It was time to tell him exactly what needed to be said or the guilt of keeping it in will destroy her completely. "You don't need to apologize. I understand..." He started to say before she interrupted.

"It took her a year to get through to you. You lost that part of your life because of me; so yes, I did need to apologize."

"It's okay. I loved you with everything I had and to have that all ripped away from me...it was just too much to handle all at once."

Mira smiled. At lease she knew that he really did love her back then. He probably still did somewhere deep beneath his love for Rosalyn. It was enough for her to want keep fighting to live, just at a chance to maybe feel loved by someone again. "I wanted to make things right between us. I don't want things to be awkward or tense."

"They won't be. I care about you and always will. There is no way in hell that I'm going to just sit back and watch your family destroy your life."

"Thank you. Friends?"

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Embracing her. He whispered his confirmation in her ear as he let go of her. He could feel the swirl of her magic on her bare skin. It was something a wolf was keen to the scent of. He wondered what had her body reacting that way. Was her emotions really out of control, like Rosalyn said; or was it another side effect of the prophecy coming closer?

"You know...my brother is showing a different side to him."

"What do you mean?"

She knew exactly what he meant. Randy was nowhere near as bitter and cold as he used to be. It made her wonder what had changed. Maybe Dean knew and wasn't saying; but Randy's better side was far more appealing than the other. It was a side that she found herself thinking of more often than she should. "He's more caring and I think we have you to thank for that."

"I..."

"It's a good thing. He needs someone like you in his life. Maybe someday it'll be more."

"But..."

"Meeting in ten minutes...don't be late."

She watched him walk out of the room with a smile on his face. Despite his teasing, she accomplished making things right between them. At least now if things went wrong, she wouldn't have any regrets.

Paige walked into an empty conference room. After feeding, her entire body felt alive once more. She had more energy; but her concerns were heightened. Somehow she felt like Mira was in far more danger than anyone knew. Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her; but the feeling just wouldn't go away.

"Paige?" Seth's voice called softly against the shallow of her neck.

A smile formed on her lush lips. His warm breath sent a shiver up her spine that intoxicated her senses. His hand gently brushed up against the bare skin of her waist. Turning to face him, she looked up directly into his chocolate eyes; drowning herself within their depths. "Did you feed okay?" He asked fighting the urge to kiss her.

"Umm...yeah. I feel great now. Thanks for the concern." She replied knowing exactly what he was doing.

"This isn't going to get easier. You need to stay strong always."

"I will..."

His thumb moved back and forth across the skin on her hip bone. He had no idea if he could protect her from all the evils that were closing in on their once peaceful life; but there was one thing he knew for sure, he would die trying. The day she was brought to him as a new vampire from London, he found himself instantly drawn to her. He barely had to to teach her anything. She already knew what she had become and how to survive on blood.

"Seth?" Paige called snapping him out of his memory.

"Yeah..."

"We need to save her. She's the reason I'm even here in the first place. I owe her so much."

His smile returned as he pulled her into a welcoming embrace. He knew just how she felt about the witch and he would do everything he could to save her. For Paige's sake if nothing else. He felt her snuggle into his chest, grip onto his shirt to hide her tears; but he knew she was crying. "Shhh, I will help save her from herself. There is no reason to cry anymore."

"Thank you..."

The sound of loud talking made the couple separate out of instinct. She missed his warmth; but there was work to be done before anything personal could be said or done. Looking towards the open door, her entire clan starting piling into the room. There was so much distrust and the feeling of it made her shutter. Randy led his wolves into the room moments later. Paige looked from one side of the room to the other noticing that someone was missing.

"Where is Mira?" She asked loudly, hoping someone would know of her whereabouts.

Mira sat down on the edge of the bed in the attic. Her mind was swirling with thoughts. Dean's words of encouragement kept replaying inside her head over and over again. Before she knew it, she had lost track of time. The meeting would be starting any minute. She was pretty sure that she'd never hear the end of it from Paige.

Quickly getting to the door, she opened it and started towards the staircase. A sudden feeling of magic made her go cold. Someone was nearby using elemental magic and it just wasn't anyone. It was someone of Remington blood. Shaking the feeling off, she continued on towards the conference room.

Paige was starting to panic. The feeling of dread was consuming her from all directions. She looked at Seth with pleading eyes. He could see her fear. It was written on her face clear as day. "So why is she worried about the witch not being here?" A male vampire asked.

"Because this is about her, you idiot." Seth snapped.

"It's not like it matters. Wouldn't it be better if we just killed her?"

Randy instantly went rigid. Before he could even lunge at the vampire, Paige turned from Seth and wrapped her hand around his throat. Dean smirked, kind of guessing that she wasn't anyone to mess with when protecting someone she cared about. "No one is killing her. You understand me!" Paige yelled in a demanding voice.

"I...I got it..." The vampire said as he gasped for breath.

Seth placed his hand on Paige's, calming her enough for her to let go of the soldier's throat. Once released, the vampire stepped away not saying another word that would encourage her wrath once more. "We need to get the amulet back. It needs to be shattered before her birthday." Paige stated.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Layla asked with a raise eyebrow.

"The coven wants her back in the worst way. They won't stay hidden long. Each person they have sent has been in possession of it for extra power. If we can take he or she by surprise, we might have a chance to get it back."

Seth couldn't help but smile. She was a natural born leader. A perfect match for himself when the time came. Randy didn't know if the plan would actually work; but it was only plan they had. He stood up from the chair and took several steps closer towards Seth. The tension between them was suffocating. "No harm will come to Mira, understood." He stated as he extended his hand out.

"No harm will befall her. I've promised Paige this." He replied accepting the handshake.

The alliance had been made; but not without swallowing some pride in the process. The sound of the door opening alerted the large group of people to Mira's presence. Paige let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her best friend. A smile appeared on her lips as she started to close the distance between her and the novice vampire. "You are late missy." Paige stated folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time. What did I miss?"

"We have a plan to get the amulet back..."

"Well...let's hear it."

Paige explained the method rather quickly. Mira understood what she needed to do. All they needed now was someone from the coven to attempt to take her back home. They wouldn't have to wait long, because the feeling of Remington magic was all around the house. "Hate to break it to you; but you won't have to wait long for one of my deranged family members to show up."

Randy perked at her confession and that's when he felt the tremor beneath his feet. Layla stood up, closing her eyes to feel out where the magic was coming from; but her efforts were block by the same magic. Mira took several steps towards the door before being stopped by Randy's hand on her arm. "Be careful. Don't take any unnecessary risks."

"I'll be fine. Just hold up your end. This is our one and only chance to get the amulet back."

She reached up and gently placed her hand on his face before walking out the door. The wolves and vampires scattered, knowing what their parts were in the plan. Paige turned to Seth, hoping to get some words of encouragement; but what she got was his lips upon hers. Her body ignited instantly. His hand cradled the back of her head, twining his fingers in her ebony locks. His other hand held her side firmly.

Paige reached up to wrap her arm around his neck, pulling him closer to her still. His lips caressed hers, only parting for a split second for a breath of air. Her tongue danced with his passionately before breaking away completely. Her cheeks were tinted pink as she blushed with the thought of what just happened between them.

"You be careful. Understand?" He stated.

"Same goes for you." She replied kissing his lips once more.

Using their speed, they rushed out of the room and joined the large group in waiting. Randy hated the thought of waiting for Mira to be attacked. It brought back the memory of rescuing her from Ivy. He almost lost her that night. He wasn't going to let that happen again.

Mira circled the grounds one last time before turning to walk back into the house, thinking that whoever was out there wasn't going to show their face. A sudden gust of wind eclipsed around her, trapping her inside it's cyclone. The familiarity of the magic swirling in the air made her heart sink further. If there was one thing she didn't want to face more than her mother, it was her twin sisters. Holding her hand up, she whispered one word. "Dispello (Disperse)".

The cyclone around her dispersed from around her, leaving the air quiet once more except for the sound of heels clicking against concrete sidewalk. A sound of soft laughter was also heard through the silence. Mira looked through the metal bars of the fence to see her twin sisters standing firm with their arms linked together. "Hello little sister, it's been far too long wouldn't you say." The sister on the left asked.

"Brie...Nikki...I guess it's good to see you. Wish it was under difference circumstances." Mira replied hating the thought of fighting against them.

"Believe me...so do we; but the coven wants you back to finish getting what we so rightly deserve." Nikki stated.

Mira stepped out from the boundary of the gate. She had no choice to to protect what she believed in, even if that meant fighting against the sisters she loved so much. "That's the problem. The coven doesn't deserve anything. Ingrid is blinded by greed. All she wants is more power. I wish you all saw through her like I do..."

"We all want to be at the top of the food chain." Brie commented.

"I see she's brainwashed you two as well. Well, I guess I have no choice to fight; but it won't be here. Too many innocent people have died already for this pointless cause of yours."

The twins watched as their little sister got into her car. Nikki looked at Brie for a moment before following suit. The two black vehicles sped off down the road towards a place where there would be no casualties. The only hope she had was that the others would come through with the rest of the plan, without anyone dying in the process.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: My PenName has changed to Dreamcatcher1987; but I swear I'm still the same author. I'd like to thank prettyboyandmoose, okgurl87, and opaque-daydream for becoming followers to this story. Unfortunately, there will be some tragedy in this chapter. Hopefully you will enjoy this new chapter and as always let me know how I'm doing. This chapter was inspired by the song 'Battle Cry' by Imagine Dragons. Some of the lyrics are entwined in the chapter. I don't any of those lyrics.**

Chapter 10: Twin Magic (Part 2)

Mira swerved the car into a parking lot of an abandoned warehouse at the edge of the city. Memories of her childhood growing up with Brie and Nikki came flooding into her mind. She didn't want to fight them; but they seemed hellbent on fulfilling their grandmother's wishes. There was just too many things at stake to ignore and the caress of their magic was reaching out to her own in ways that scared her.

If feeling emotionally unbalanced was bad enough, now her magic was unbalanced. It was quite possible that it was not fully in her control. Opening the door, she stepped out with the heels of her boots hitting the pavement. Brie and Nikki were already standing before her with their arms linked together. "You know its not too late to come with us." Nikki suggested.

"And you know that I can't do that. I'm not going to become some mindless weapon for Ingrid to control." Mira replied.

"You won't be mindless..." Brie countered.

Mira's eyes narrowed at the comment. They all knew the prophecy and to hear her sister speak like it wasn't true angered her. That's just how far Ingrid had gone to brainwash the remaining members of her family so they wouldn't try and help her. Holding out her hand, sparking of electricity swirled around her fingertips. "Do you really think I'm an idiot? I know the prophecy. I know exactly what I'll become. I know what Ingrid fears."

Brie and Nikki could see the rage in their sister's eyes. They didn't blame her for wanting to fight against fate. It was unfair and she had been dealt a crappy hand in life. The twins braced themselves for the electrical magic that was forming around Mira. Words of Latin started to flow from their lips, forming a small barrier as the wind drastically increased.

"Fulmen (lightning)" Mira whispered expelling the electricity that was surrounding her hand.

The sparks of lightning hit an invisible solid wall in front of the twins. Mira could feel the resistance. Pushing more power to the element, it shattered the barrier and knocking the twins to the ground. Brie got to her feet, swiftly turning to face her enraged sister. Her once beautiful hazel eyes were now caked with black. Her magic was taking control. If they didn't do something soon, the power would kill all of them. Including Mira herself.

_**Stars are only visible in darkness**_

_**Fear is ever-changing and evolving**_

_**And I have been poisoned inside**_

_**But I, I feel so alive**_

"Nikki, this is going to kill her..." Brie stated.

"We need to subdue her and bring her back alive. You know the orders." Nikki replied.

Brie knew exactly what the orders were; but she hated them. Nikki was far to power hungry to see that Ingrid was using them to get what she wanted out of Mira; but she didn't have it in her to betray her twin. Their bond was the only thing that kept her going in the world of chaos they now inhabited.

Randy led his wolves outside the parameter of the warehouse parking lot and awaited for an opening. Seth and Paige took five of their best with them, leaving the rest to prepare for any injured when they returned. Dean and Rosalyn crouched low beneath the safety of a large bush. He could feel Mira's unstable magic growing to an unnatural level. It worried him. It wasn't like her to be so out-of-control. "It has to be the prophecy..." He whispered.

"You feel it to?" Rosalyn asked softly.

All he could do was nod his head in confirmation. He looked over at his brother. Randy turned his head slightly to see his brother's worried expression. He knew that there was something wrong; but couldn't put his finger on what it was. Watching Mira, he could feel her magic grow. It was slightly suffocating. All he wanted to do was protect her; but it just wasn't in the cards for him to do so. Closing his eyes, he swallowed the guilt down. He hated feeling helpless.

"Mira, you are out of control. Just come with us and we can help you." Brie pleaded.

"Don't tell me what to do! The only thing you want is for me to help you be the superior species on the planet."

Her anger only fulled the power in the pit of her stomach. Rain started to pour, pounding against the pavement. Nikki stood back up holding the amulet around her wrist. It was what Mira had been waiting for. That one lone object the thing she feared most in life. Brie twined her fingers with Nikki's, combining their strength as single unit.

"Give me the amulet!" Mira yelled.

"Come take it." Nikki taunted.

A small smile tinted Mira's lips. She enjoyed a challenge, especially when it came to magic. Whispering a single word, more sparks of electricity flashed around her fingers. The flesh on the pads of her fingertips were beginning to crack and bleed under the pressure of the magic. She ignored the feeling and pushed as much as she could out. The second the sparks of lightning hit the barrier surrounding the twins, she felt something snap within her. The black that had been speckled in her eyes spread, leaving not an ounce of hazel.

"Oh no...Nikki...she's lost control..." Brie cried holding up her end of the barrier.

The ground became to shaking beneath their feet, triggering the car alarms in the both vehicles. Mira felt trapped within herself. She wanted to scream; but her voice wouldn't work. It felt like there was someone else entirely in control of her body. Rumbles of thunder were heard across the sky and Randy knew that there was no time left to waste. Mira was no longer in control of her magic, he could see it. It was time to step in and do what he could to save her.

Turning to see Seth at the other corner, he waved his hand to signal that it was time. They couldn't wait any longer or Mira would die. Paige stood up and squeezed Seth's hand for comfort. He looked into her eyes for only a moment before using his speed to lunge into the battle.

_**Nobody can save me now**_

_**The king is crowned**_

_**It's do or die**_

_**Nobody can save me now**_

_**The only sound**_

_**Is the battle cry**_

_**Is the battle cry**_

_**Is the battle cry**_

_**Nobody can save me now**_

_**It's do or die...**_

Mira could sense Seth coming. She held her hand out, using a binding incantation to hold him in place. Inside, she was screaming to let him go; but her body refused to obey. Tears rolled down her cheek uncontrollably. The amulet glowed red, surging more power into Nikki. Brie could feel the heat between their hands. Forcing herself to hold on, she could see the struggle within her sister for control. The tears were no doubt coming from Mira; but the magic wasn't her at all. It was dark, suffocating and not something to mess with.

"Mira, please." Paige pleaded coming into view.

Her black eyes shifted, making little contact with her. The free hand she had left sent a shockwave of pure energy into Paige's abdomen, sending her backward into the nearby tree. She gasped as her breath left her lungs. Sliding down from the frame of the oak tree, she fell onto her knees. The remaining five vampires lunged all at once, ignoring the fact that Nikki and Brie were still in possession of the amulet.

"Incendium(Blaze)" Mira stated.

Flames scattered, igniting all five vampires all at once. Their screams echoed across the parking lot and into the night sky. Paige struggled to her feet. She could see the amulet dangling around Nikki's wrist. Tears fell from her lashes for her fallen comrades and it fueled her for what needed to come next. Randy led his wolves down the hill. They circled Mira with low growls and barks. Randy took one step closer towards her, as if to nudged his white furred head into her leg.

Mira moved her hands and sent pulses of energy outward. All seven wolves were scattered across the lot. Randy landed up against a large stack of wood. A small piece of wood pierced through his right front leg. He yelped in pain, knowing he could no longer walk or even help to save the woman he cared so much about. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Paige swiftly get behind Nikki. Her hands quickly wrapped around her throat, snapping her neck to the side.

"NO!" Brie screamed as her twin fell lifeless to the cold pavement below.

Paige snatched the amulet from around the fallen woman's wrist, smashing the gem in her bare hand. Brie held Nikki's head up onto her lap. She saw the shards of the amulet fall from the vampire's hand. Turning to see Mira, her eyes returned to their normal hazel color. Mira stumbled for a moment as she regained sense of control.

She looked around at the damage surrounding her, knowing that she had done all of it. Hearing Brie's cries, she knew that Nikki was dead. The shock of it all left her feel cold. Her legs stepped forward and that's when she saw Randy. The blood was pouring profusely from his leg. Her worst fear had come true. She had hurt everyone she cared about. The burning sensation in her eyes returned. "Randy..." She whispered.

"Mira...it's over. The amulet it gone." Paige encouraged.

"No...it's not." Brie countered.

Paige instantly took the witch by the throat. Brie didn't struggle against the hold. She knew that she had done plenty to deserve it. Looking over at the wounded werewolf and back at her little sister, she wondered if the pack leader was the one in the prophecy or was it Dean, like they had believed. "What do you mean the amulet isn't gone? I smashed it in my own hand just a few minutes ago." Paige asked harshly.

"The...amulet my sister...had...was...a...fake." Brie replied trying to take a breath of air.

"Let her go, Paige." Mira stated placing a hand on her shoulder.

The vampire let go of Brie's throat, allowing her to breath once more. She coughed and gasped for air, before coming face to face with her sister. The sadness in her eyes was a sure indication that she never meant for Nikki to die. "What do you mean by a fake?" Mira asked kneeling down in front of Brie.

"Ingird wanted to give everyone a taste of what you would be like once the real one was destroyed. She created that one to look exactly like the original, so you would be fooled enough to think it was real."

Looking over at Nikki's prone body, she died for a pointless cause. Randy heard everything that had been just said. Knowing what she'd be like once the real one was destroyed made him want to fight even harder to make sure that never happened. He dragged himself behind the bush to shift back into his human form. His right leg wouldn't stop bleeding and his vision was becoming blurry. Fighting the urge to pass out, he struggled to put clothes on. He had to talk to her.

"I can't be like that. I felt like I was suffocating. Nikki is dead because of it. This is so wrong." Mira cried.

Seth could smell blood. He turned to see Randy limping down the hill. Blood soaked through the pant leg of his jeans. How he was even standing amazed him. Dean and Rosalyn followed him closely, making sure to catch him if he were to fall. "Nikki's death isn't your fault." Randy declared.

"Don't! Don't make excuses for me. She is dead because of me. I killed five vampires. I hurt Paige and I hurt...you."

"It wasn't you. It was that amulet."

Staring down at her dead sister, the tears started to trickle down her cheeks. The hope she once had in surviving the war was now shattered to pieces. How could she have hope if the people closest to her either ended up hurt or dead? That wasn't living. She felt like asking for help was a mistake. "Don't you get it, it's over. I never should have asked for help from any of you. It'll only get you all killed."

She leaned down to pick up Nikki from the ground. Brie could see the dejected look in Randy's eyes. He wanted to comfort her, that much she could see. Paige moved to get in front of Mira. Her arms were crossed over her chest. "Running isn't going to get you anywhere. You can't run from this. Let us help you. You have so many that care about what happens to you." She pleaded.

"She's right you know." Brie agreed.

"How can I ask them to continue when I don't even know how I can even win?"

Brie smiled and placed a hand on Nikki's face. "We are family. Blood. I know what Ingrid is doing is wrong and I will stay and help you get back your life. They are willing to battle with you because they care."

"Damn right we care." Dean stated stepping forward helping Randy stay standing.

Mira turned to look at the former love of her life. He smiled at her. It was they same smile he had given her after they made things right between them. Randy could barely stay awake after loosing so much blood; but he still forced a smile to his lips. He wanted her to know how much he cared; but she'd never accept it in her current state of mind.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she returned his smile and continued to walk towards Brie's car. She lay Nikki across the backseat and closed the door. "I'm so sorry, Nikki. I hope you find peace on the other side."

Randy could feel his leg beginning to heal on it's own. He grumbled at the delay in healing; but started to limp his way towards her, closing the distance between himself and Mira. She could feel his hand take hold of hers, lacing his fingers through hers. Her heart started to race at the mere feel of his skin against hers. Cries of sadness and joy were mixed together as she stood several feet away from the car before she lit it ablaze.

"Goodbye, Nikki. Find peace my sister." Brie cried.

Mira had no idea what to do. Ingrid was still in possession of the amulet and Nikki was dead because she was fooled enough to think that her grandmother wasn't one step ahead. Paige placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her into an embrace. "I don't understand why they would go such lengths just to make her a weapon." Rosalyn commented.

"It isn't just about making her a weapon. There is more to the prophecy than that." Brie replied.

"What do you mean?" Layla asked.

"Brie...don't...please..." Mira begged pulling away from Paige's warm embrace.

The sisters looked at each other for a moment. Brie wondered why Mira wouldn't want the rest of the prophecy shared with the people that cared about her. They had a right to know exactly why Ingrid wanted things to happen the way she did. "Sorry, but they deserve to know..."

"Know what?" Natalya asked curiously.

"The prophecy isn't just about Mira becoming a weapon to ensure the witches superiority. Ingrid fears what will happen if Mira doesn't become the weapon...what she will eventually create."

Her words were confusing the group more than giving actual answers to their questions. Mira closed her eyes, mentally pleading for Brie to stop. She didn't want to think about that part of the legend. It hurt too much, knowing that it would never happen. "What she will create...I don't understand..." Paige questioned.

"Shes fated to be with a werewolf and together they would create a child the world has never seen. Half wolf...half witch...a powerful hybrid. That's what Ingrid fears most." Brie answered.

"I need to leave. I'm sorry, I can't listen to this..." Mira stated walking away towards her car.

The second she drove away, Brie let out a sigh. She couldn't imagine what she was going through both physically and emotionally. The entire coven thought the wolf in the prophecy was Dean; but as things look, it wasn't him at all. Ivy had cursed him for no reason except for a thrill and set things in motion for a war. Paige stepped closer to Seth, who was still in shock over the deaths of his fallen comrades.

"A wolf...and witch hybrid..." Dean mumbled.

He wondered if he had made the right decision in letting her go. Brie knew that there were doubts swirling within the younger brother; but it didn't matter, his love for Mira would never be what it once was. "What do we do now? She's definitely going to need some time before we try to get that amulet back." Paige asked.

"We go home. There is nothing we can do presently." Seth replied wrapping and arm around her shoulders.

"What about Mira?"

"I'll find her..." Brie said stepping forwards.

"Be careful...I'm sure you'll be labeled as a traitor now." Layla interrupted.

Brie nodded before running off in the direction Mira's car went. It left the rest of the group to scatter. Randy led his wolves away. He intended on taking them back home, to the safety of the manor. A voice in the back of his mind told him to stop holding onto hope that she'd one day return his feelings. Seth took hold of Paige's hand and led her away from the wolves. She turned back to look at Randy's solemn expression. He was completely torn, she could see it and feel it.

"Are we seriously leaving? We can't just leave Mira hanging." Natalya argued.

"Seth is right. There is nothing we can do right now. Mira wants to be alone. Let Brie handle her for the time being." Randy replied before walking away.

"But..."

"Let him go..." Dean stated placing a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Dean, this is wrong. He was doing so good with her around. Are we going to get the old him back?"

"I honestly don't know..."

Rosalyn twined her fingers through Dean's. She knew concern for Randy all too well. Having Mira around changed him; but now that she was gone, would they get the ruthless leader they once knew. Natalya, Layla and Dean had a right to worry. Their brother meant the world to them and to see his life continue to fall to pieces, hurt them as well. She didn't want to see the love of her life hurting. There had to be something she could do to help and she vowed to do just that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: I'd like to thank lucidatray7 for becoming a follower to this story. I'd also like the thank Girl on Fire for the review. I've developed new ideas that will twist the story quite a bit; so I'm hoping that it will interest all of you as well. Don't hesitate to let me know how I'm doing. Onward to the newest installment...**

Chapter 11: Eclipse

**Annapolis, Maryland- Two Weeks Later**

And transparent image of Nikki invaded Mira's unconscious mind. Her saddened expression made the guilt spread the whole way through her entire body. Tossing her head to the side, she tried to shake the image from her sleeping head with little success. She wanted to tell her that she was sorry; but the words never formed.

Flames sparked around Mira's sleeping body. It didn't take long before the blankets to ignite, setting the alarm off on the ceiling. Brie rushed into the room only to see the flames rise up even further. The heat was immense and full of emotion. "MIRA!" She yelled hoping that it would awaken her sister from her magic induced state.

Brie could feel the heat burning the skin on her hands as she held them up to contain the blaze from further damaging the rest of the house. With a gasp of air, Mira shot up from her slumber. Instantly realizing that she had done, she waved a hand dispersing the flames from burning her alive. Brie cautiously let down her barrier. "Are you okay?" She asked walking into the smoke filled room.

"I can't keep doing this. I set fires daily." Mira replied opening the window to allow the smoke to exit outside.

"You know they would stop if you would stop blaming yourself for Nikki's death."

Mira looked at her sister the same way as she had a hundred times over the last two weeks. She not only blamed herself for Nikki's death; she also blamed herself of injuring Randy's leg, killing five vampires and hurting Paige. It didn't matter if she wasn't in control. It was still her not matter what anyone said. "You haven't spoken to anyone in two weeks. You left without a word. I can't keep hiding you from the world forever." Brie stated.

"And you said that you'd help me control this; but you have yet to do that." Mira countered.

"I've been trying to; but your guilt is taking over. Once you've let go, it will be easier."

Brie left the room only to hear her sister's sobs. It broke her heart to hear it; but she had no idea what to do to help her through the guilt. Looking down at her phone, she saw the date. September 1st. They had twenty-one days until Mira's birthday. She couldn't just sit back and let her give up in the hopes that someone would kill her.

"Sorry sis, I can't let you die." She whispered taking hold of Mira's phone.

She slid her finger along the screen and accessed the contact list. Hitting the letter P with the tip of her index finger it brought the screen directly to Paige's name. Using her own phone, she dialed the number. Mira's emotions shouldn't be causing her magic to go that much out of control. Something was seriously wrong and everything that cared about her needed to know.

**Crescent Manor, Outside of Washington D.C**

Dean awoke fairly early. He still wasn't used to being in his human form for so long, even though it had been two weeks since Mira lifted the curse. Thinking about her made his mind cloud with endless thoughts. He never would have thought that she'd run from her problems, let alone run without saying a word to anyone. The difference in Randy was noticed almost immediately. Although, he didn't return to his rage filled tyrant self; he remained distant and closed off to everyone around him. Including family.

The sun was barely over the horizon when he snuck out of bed, leaving Rosalyn sound asleep. Pulling a zip-up hooded sweatshirt from the back of chair, he slipped it on over his white wife-beater tank-top. Randy was already in the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee, Dean could hear it and could smell the beverage from the bottom the steps.

"Hey, do you think that we could talk for a minute?" Dean asked stepping into the large kitchen.

"I guess...what do you want?"

"You know that you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Randy raised an eyebrow at the statement. He honestly had no idea where his brother was taking the conversation; but if it anything to do with Mira, he didn't want anything to do with it. That was one subject that was still sore. No one had heard from her in two weeks, not even Paige. The tears rolling down her face as she burned her sister Nikki's body and the feeling of her fingers through his was the last images he could see. It burned a hole straight through his heart that pained him everyday.

"Where are you going with this?" Randy asked.

"Mira. She left without a single word..."

"This conversation is over."

He took his cup of coffee off the counter and began to walk away from his brother, not wanting to listen any further. Dean, out of instinct, grabbed the junction at his elbow. "You can't ignore this anymore. Yes, she left; but we are still here. We are family. You can't just shut us out because you're hurt."

"I'm not shutting anyone out." Randy snapped yanking his arm away.

"Don't give me that bullshit. Do you think I was born freaking yesterday?"

Randy said nothing. Words wouldn't form in his mouth. It was the first time that Dean had confronted him about something that wasn't pack related. He turned to see his sisters block his exit. His siblings had him surrounded. What did they want from him? He wasn't ready to admit anything to them or to himself yet.

"Randy, we get it. You miss her. We all do; but closing yourself off from your pack won't help. The enemy isn't any less threatening. We still have the witches to deal with and that's not going to go away." Natalya stated.

"I'm well aware of the dangers we all are in. I've been in talks with Paige."

Layla smiled and took several steps closer to her brother. Out of all her siblings, she was the most understanding when it came to Randy's feelings. She was betrothed to a man from a pack in Canada and from the time they met, there was hostility. Randy was the one who fought for her to have a choice in who she got to marry. He wanted her to marry for love, not because it was tradition.

"You fought for me to have a choice. Don't give up on her, she also needs to have the freedom to make choices. Don't let them take it away from her."

"Are you forgetting the fact that she left without saying a word and no one has heard from her in two weeks? How am I supposed to help someone who doesn't want to be found?"

Layla lowered her head slightly, cowering at his tone of voice. Dean was beginning to think confronting him about his behavior was a bad idea. It was getting them nowhere; but Randy was right about one thing. How were they supposed to help Mira if she didn't want to be found?

"I might be able to help with that." A familiar voice said from behind Natalya and Layla.

Paige stepped through the two wolf sisters. Dean smiled. Her appearance meant something good was about to be said. Randy looked at the vampire dead in the eyes. He was surprised to see her standing before him. Her long ebony hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She wore a teal high-low tank top that showed off her flat stomach and a pair of ripped jeans, with a pair of heeled sandals to accent the outfit.

"Has she spoken to you?" Dean asked.

"No; but Brie called me about an hour ago."

Randy snorted, unimpressed. He folded his arms over his chest awaiting for Paige's big news. She swiftly turned to look at him. The feeling of despair blew through her, almost knocking the wind right out of her. Sometimes she really hated being able to feel others emotions; but he was covering it up with anger and self-loathing. "Don't be a dick, I didn't come here to piss you off. I came here to get help."

"Help with what?" Layla asked.

"Mira's falling apart. Her magic is completely out of control and Brie can't help her. She thinks it's because the prophecy is so close to completion; but doesn't know for sure."

Dean looked over towards his brother, trying to understand his emotionless expression. He wondered what exactly was going through his mind. Rosalyn made her way into the kitchen to see Paige standing there. A smile appeared on her lips. She had hope that maybe there would be progress on tracking down Mira. Seeing the vampire there made her excited. "Did you find her?" She asked.

"Yeah; but she's not doing so well." Dean answered reaching out to her.

"Then why are we still here. Let's go!"

Paige lowered her head, remembering exactly what Brie had told her on the phone. She liked the woman's enthusiasm to save someone that was once a threat to her love life. It was completely selfless. "We can't. Seeing all of us at once would completely overwhelm her. Apparently, she still blames herself for Nikki's death. When in reality she should be blaming me. Since I'm the one who killed her."

"You killed her to protect Mira. Any one of us would have done the same thing." Natalya reassured.

"Then what exactly did Brie tell you that made you come here?" Randy asked in a forceful tone.

Rosalyn remembered that tone of voice all too well. He was loosing emotions by the day. Mira made him a better person. Anyone could see that if they had eyes; but what everyone was afraid to ask and at the same time what everyone already knew, was the fact that Randy was indeed in love with Mira Remington. Always had been from day one.

"There is an eclipse today. Brie wants to use it to get inside Mira and find out exactly what's causing the unbalance. She wanted someone there to help Mira focus on him or her instead of the guilt."

"She asked for Randy, didn't she?" Rosalyn asked.

"Why in the hell would you think that?" Randy snapped.

"Probably because she thinks the same thing we all do. You are in love with her, brother." Dean expressed.

The words left Randy frozen. How could his family think that when he himself couldn't admit it? Paige could feel his emotions swirling together, causing him to become confused on what he believed was true. He didn't even know himself if he was in love with her, it was because he had never felt love before.

"This is your chance to help her when she needs it most. Be the stability in her life." Natalya encouraged.

He turned to look back at his brother. It felt awkward to care about the same woman Dean had loved with everything he had years prior; but at the same time, he couldn't deny that his feelings for her had grown since her arrival at the manor. It only brought back all the memories he had of her in the past. He had to fight his feelings for her with hostility so no one would suspect anything.

"It's okay to love her, brother. I think you could be there for her in ways that I couldn't." Dean admitted.

"Thanks..."

Paige placed a hand on his shoulder. He shifted to follow her, leaving the pack behind. Outside, was a large black Ford F-150 truck. Randy was amazed that she could even drive the thing, considering how small she was. He quickly got into the passenger side while his nerves were continuously playing games with his emotions. "Who's truck is this, because I seriously doubt it's yours?" He asked the moment Paige got behind the wheel.

"It's Seth's." She answered with a smile before putting the truck into drive.

Randy let out a slight chuckle at her assertiveness. She had absolutely no problem speaking the truth. She didn't bother hiding her feelings for the prince either. It was a good thing that Mira's best friend didn't dwell on her absence like he had.

**Annapolis**

Mira came into the living room dressed in a pair of light colored shorts and a sky blue cami that showed far too much cleavage. Brie was sitting the middle of floor meditating. Her magic caressed Mira's skin, calling out to her. Begging for a response. It was almost time for the eclipse and it made her nervous to know that Brie would be reaching into her magic core to figure exactly what was going on with her.

"I see you've finally emerged from the that room." Brie commented without opening her eyes.

"Well you did tell me that I had to be present for this thing." Mira replied with sharp tone of voice.

Brie opened one eye to see her younger sister folding her arms over her chest. Her long black violet hair lay straight over her shoulders, beautifully accenting her already stunning look. If there was one thing she envied about her baby sister, it was her looks. There was no doubt in her mind who the better look of the three was. It was Mira.

"It's a good thing you look amazing, because I beginning to think I'd have to dress you myself before Paige and Randy got here."

"You invited them here?"

"You can't hide from them forever. We have twenty-one days until your birthday. It isn't just going to go away because you want it to."

Mira was completely at a loss for words. It had been two whole weeks since she last seen or spoken to either one of them. She wasn't so much afraid to see Paige as it was Randy. She was afraid of what her heart would do at the sight of him. "Brie, please...don't let them come here. Or at least send Randy back." She pleaded.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of him. I'm afraid of how he makes me feel. Please, Brie..."

"You care about him, don't you?"

"Please..."

"It's too late. They are already here."

Hearing the doors close, she knew that they really were there. Her mouth instantly became dry. She had no idea what she would even say to them. There was no excuse for what she did. Leaving without saying a word was clearly unlike her. What if they hated her? What if they could never forgive her for leaving? That was just two of the dozens of questions that ran through her chaotic mind.

"Mira?" Paige called from the doorway of the living room.

Somehow she knew that both of them were standing there. Randy's warm energy made her smile. Mira turned around to face them. Paige lips curved into a smile, realizing that her best friend was alive and well or at least to the eyes anyway. Using her speed, she rushed in closer. They stood inches from each other before a swift slap connected with Mira's cheek. "That's for leaving without say a freaking word to anyone."

Randy's eyes went wide for a moment, not expected the violent outburst from the vampire. Although, he did believe she deserved it. Mira's hand went to her heated cheek, kind of in shock that Paige would actually strike her. His eyes searched hers, wondering what was going through her mind in that very moment.

"I am sorry that I left; but I just...just couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle the fact that I nearly killed you both." Mira admitted clenching her hands into fists at her sides.

"We both knew that it wasn't really you. It's still no excuse to run."

Mira lowered her head in shame, understanding how upset Paige really was with her. There was no doubt that Randy felt the same way and somehow that hurt more than she'd like to admit. Swallowing the guilt down, she rose her head back up to face them one more time. "No...it's not. I am sorry..." She said again before walked passed them and out the front door.

"Was I too harsh?" Paige asked.

"Maybe a little; but I think she got the point you were trying to make." Randy replied.

Outside, Brie was finishing up gathering the supplies she needed for the ritual. There were some doubts that they would get any answers at all; but it was the only chance they had left. Mira couldn't continue on living the way she was. It was dangerous not only to innocent people but to herself as well. Looking up to the sky, she could see that there wasn't much time left until the eclipse.

"Let's get this over with." Mira said approaching her sister on the flattest part of the large yard.

"Are you sure? This will probably be quite painful." Brie asked.

"Are you having doubts?"

Brie couldn't help but nod her head in confirmation. She did indeed have doubts about the ritual. There was so much about it she didn't know and there wasn't a guarantee that she'd even get an answer. Randy and Paige approached quietly, listening to Brie speak. They hung back so as not to get in her way; but both knew they would get involved if something went wrong. "Don't worry. I can handle it. We need some answers and I trust you to do this." Mira assured reaching out to take her sister's hand.

"Okay..."

Mira stood still, watching Brie pour sand in a circle around her. Sand was part of the Earth element. It would help Brie tap into the Earth, soaking in its energy for power to complete the ritual. Randy looked up into the sky, noticing that it was slowly getting darker by the minute. His inner wolf was begging to be set free.

"Spiritus Telluris, exaudi orationem meam

da mihi fortitudinem videre intra

aperiet magia ad me..." Brie chanted.

Darkness had set in, covering the sun with sheer willpower. Wind had begun to blow around them, letting them know that magic was all around. Randy could see Mira's eyes squeeze shut the second her cries of pain began. She could feel her entire body heat up to a painful burning sensation. It felt like Brie had ripped open her chest. Her hands clenched around herself as she fell to her knees.

"Mira..." Randy whispered hating every minute he had to watch her in pain.

Brie could see the unbalance; but didn't recognize the darkness within her. It wasn't any magic she had ever come across before in thirty-one years. She attempted to move it away from the light. The darkness sent a wave of pure energy directly outward towards Brie in retaliation. Paige rushed in, side stepping the energy while protecting the witch in the process.

"What the hell is going on?" Paige asked harshly.

"It's what's causing the unbalance. There is a completely different side to her. I don't recognize it at all."

Randy stood at the base of the circle, he reached passed it holding his hand out to Mira. She opened her eyes slightly; but the second she did it made him gasp in surprise. Her once hazel eyes were now completely blue. Not just any blue, wolf blue. She cried out one more in agony, digging her fingers into the ground beneath her. "What's happening to me?" She cried.

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. He knew exactly what was happening to her. Although, he had no idea how it was even possible; but then he remembered what Brie had said about the prophecy. If it was a lie, then how many other things were lies to.

"Oh my god...this isn't possible..." Brie whispered.

"Would someone please tell me what the fuck is going on!" Paige yelled.

"Your future child isn't what Ingrid fears...it's you..."

**End Note:**

**Latin**

**Spiritus Telluris, exaudi orationem meam**

**da mihi fortitudinem videre intra**

**aperiet magia ad me**

**English Translation**

**Spirits of the earth, hear my plea**

**grant me strength to see inside**

**open her magic to me**


End file.
